BRS: What Happens After (Revised)
by Shadowwashere
Summary: It's the first year of high school, two years after the events that transpired during the anime. Mato tries to spend more time with Yomi, but certain people and classes are plotting against them. Then a mysterious figure shows up, trying to turn BRS back into her insane form to destroy the Otherworld. 1st part based on the OVA, 2nd part is my own sequel to the OVA. DMxBRS, DMxIBRS
1. Beginning

**Heya, Shadow here. I'm back with a Black Rock Shooter Fanfic. So basically I'm sorry for not updating my Soul Eater story, but I've spent most of the month doing this. Anyhow a little background information before you start reading. So basically the events of the anime have already occurred. Two years later, we have Yomi and Mato going through events of the OVA with my own little twists. Anyhow enjoy and PM me or leave a review if you have any questions.**

 **9/5/2015: This chapter has been rewritten and revised. I didn't really change anything just fix my grammar mistakes and add more detail. Also fixed the parts where I used the wrong tenses.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BRS. If I did, the OVA would get a sequel...**

* * *

 **~Otherworld~**

Black Rock Shooter winced, shooting pains flooding through her head. It had been a year since she had been reborn again, back to a mostly normal state. She now had emotions, but with that came echoes of her insane self. Most times she kept it under lock, but under duress, her control would slip and she would start to hear whispers of Insane Rock Shooter. Eventually her control would give out if she could not block those whispers, and all that insanity and madness she had kept contained inside would take over. Her form would shift into Insane Rock Shooter again and then she would start destroying everything in her path… She shook her head, this was no time to be lost in her musings. After all, she wouldn't want to be killed, her very purpose in life was to end the pain of others, not of herself. And right now she had a goal to reach for her realself. Even if she herself didn't not know what it was yet. Black Rock Shooter got up, and started to move towards a graveyard in the distance, following the feeling in her chest, telling her to go there. Besides, as long as she had a goal, she could hold out…

 **~Realworld~**

Mato jumped up, alarm blaring. She blurrily stared it then reached out and hit the snooze button. She fell back onto the bed with an omph, staring at the ceiling, not wanting to get up. It was time for another year at school and it was imperative that she got up early to walk down to school with her friends otherwise she would end up late again. Mato crawled out of bed and moved over to her dresser, grabbing her comb. She started to comb her hair, brushing it out, wondering about her dream. Was it possible that Black Rock Shooter was trying to contact her again? Sometimes she would get whispers of Black Rock Shooter's voice telling her of certain things, or she would dream about being in Black Rock Shooter again, going after something, or at least searching for something, but what? She put down her comb and started to tie her hair into two pigtails. She checked herself in the mirror, frowning in dismay when she saw that the two pigtails were uneven. A thought came to her head, she was starting to resemble Rock with her uneven pigtails and slightly taller structure. But then again, she actually had a smile on her face...unlike Rock who usually had an expressionless face, through now that she thought of it, it wasn't as often as before… She stopped, lost in her thoughts until a call from downstairs broke her train of thoughts. She called back, "I'm going!" and raced to put on her school uniform and grab her schoolbag. Mato rushed downstairs, grabbed some toast, and ran out the door. Her mom called after her, "Be safe and good luck with high school!"

Mato ran as fast as she could to the end of the street and turned. In the distance were three figures waiting by the corner. Mato ran toward three figures in the distance and skidded to a complete stop by Yomi's side. "Hey guys! Sorry, I'm late. I really did get up early this time!" yelled Mato before she reached them.

"You're always late, Mato. What time did you get up this morning anyways?" asked Yuu.

"Well, I got up earlier, so this time I could actually arrive earlier than you guys or at least be on time, but I got side-tracked. And before I knew it, my mom was yelling at me for being late, so I ran out the door." explained Mato, shamefaced.

Kagari shook her head, "Typical Mato. Will you ever be early?"

Mato beamed, "I guess not!" Yomi reminded them of the time and they all started to walk towards the school, asking on which classrooms had they been put in this year. "I got 4B." said Mato.

"Same", said Yuu.

"Well, I got 2C." said Kagari.

"Me, too." said Yomi.

"Hey Yomi, no glasses?" Mato asked, looking at Yomi.

"No, my parents took me to the doctor and they prescribed me contacts instead. Now I don't have to keep on worrying about my glasses breaking and whatnot." They continued on and passed through the gates into the school.

"Do we have to attend the opening ceremony again? I mean I'm glad that I met you there Yomi, but did we seriously have to wait through an hour long ceremony just talking about the school?" said Mato.

"No." Yuu said.

Mato smiled, "Yes! Yes! Yes!" She hugged them all and ran on ahead.

"I don't get how that girl could have so much energy sometimes." Kagari said, staring at the trail of dust left behind by Mato's departure.

"I better follow her, I'll see you guys later for lunch then." Yuu left.

"Guess it's just you and me right, Yomi?"

"Huh. Oh, yes. Let's go to class then."

The two left for their first class in a new school year.

 **~Otherworld~**

Rock reached the graveyard and walked through the rows of graves marked by planted crosses. She paused, hesitating, then with her mind made up she changed directions and headed further in the graveyard towards a figure in the distance. And soon, Rock stood in front of her, gazing up at the figure's face, emotionless. Dead Master gazed down at Rock from her perch on a cross, her two skulls circling around her protectively, a scythe grasped in her hand. She was in a new outfit, more simpler than her old one and had on a black dress, extending down to her thighs and accented with a white ribbon on her waist. Covering her legs was a pair of black leggings and pumps. Rock tilted her head, taking in Dead Master's new outfit.

The two stood at a stand-still for what seemed like eternity until Dead Master tired of waiting, attacked. She leaped down and swung her scythe, her skulls coming in from both sides. Rock leaped backwards, the scythe hitting the ground with a thud, and the skulls crashed together with a resounding clang. Rock began to run, summoning her Rock Cannon, and aimed at the skulls pursuing her. The skulls disintegrated upon contact with several charged shots from the cannon. Dead Master pushed forward, swiping at Rock with her scythe, Rock blocked with her Rock Cannon and summoned her Black Blade and attacked, going on the offensive. She dropped her cannon and started pressing forward, slashing with her blade with increasing speed. Dead Master barely managed to keep up with the onslaught of slashes. The blades clashed again and again with a resounding clang. Just another day in the dance of theirs. To Dead Master it seemed like more and more frequently Black Rock Shooter was seeking her out to fight, or offer her company. But being otherselves, it always ended up in fighting, and Dead Master relished the fighting, giving her a way to use all that lovely jealous energy from her realself Yomi. But this fight was proving more difficult and at certain points, it seemed like Shooter was actually going to win, except for an idea that might either get her killed... or it could stun Shooter enough to knock her unconscious to fight another day… She moved forward, dodging all of Rock's attacks with lightning speed, and kissed her right on the lips. Rock stopped, stunned, uncertain of what just happened, her blade inches away from slicing her opponent in half. Dead Master pulled away and with a smirk, knocked Rock unconscious before she could retaliate or defend herself.

Later, Rock woke up, back against a cross. Her face flickered into her usual emotionless expression. She stood up slowly and checked herself over, memory rushing back to her as well as some flickers of insanity. She got up slowly, holding her hand to her head, and mentally pushed back the flickers of insanity. Rock shoved all hints of insanity to the back of her head and locked it up tight, completely obliterating any trace of madness. Rock reached out and summoned her Rock Cannon then started to run, passing through the gates of the cemetery and across the ruined landscape, searching, propelled by the singular desire of her realself.

 **~Realworld~**

"Mato Kuroi. Please go to the counselor's office. Mato Kuroi, to the counselor's office." The teacher announced loudly, scanning the room for Mato. Mato got up slowly from her seat wondering, 'What does Saya want? Could it be about the Otherworld?' She pondered as she made her way to the counselor's office. She opened the door and saw Saya sitting on the couch with a steaming hot mug of coffee clutched in her hands and an extra cup of cooled green tea on the table for Mato.

"Hey, Saya! What's up?" Mato said with a grin, sitting down and taking the cup of tea.

"The Otherworld. I'm concerned, Black Gold Saw hasn't been responding to me lately and she's blocked her connection to me. but before she did, I got this feeling from her, that it may have something to do with Black Rock Shooter. Can you warn-", Saya's words suddenly were cut off as Mato clutched her head, groaning in pain.

"Mato!", Saya yelled as Mato collapsed. Saya rushed to the phone and called the paramedics.

 **~Otherworld~**

Rock ran and entered a dark cave, the attraction to whatever Mato wanted was getting stronger. She slowed down, walked to the back of the cave and tried to go through the tunnel. She walked back out, prevented from moving further into the tunnel by her cannon. She let it disintegrate back into her pocket dimension. Without the cannon hindering her from entering, she entered the tunnel and started to make her way through. As she did, water started to drip through the ceiling, dripping onto her long coat, and making it harder for her to walk with a soddened jacket. She took off her jacket and left it there, moving on. She had extras, anyways.

Soon the tunnel opened up to a broken checkerboard field, empty and desolate of anything but a single, lone figure in the distance. Rock frowned and summoned her Black Blade in case, instincts warning her to watch out for this figure. The figure rushed at her, raising her large, jagged sword and swinging. Rock's suspicions were confirmed, this figure did indeed mean her harm. Rock rapidly raised her sword and parried, the two swords clashing with a loud clang. The two leaped back and Rock got a good look at the person who attacked her. Her eyes widened slightly as she realized who it was. It was Black Gold Saw, but why? Gold rushed at her again, raising her blade up for another go. Rock retaliated and started to counterattack, their blades clashing and clanging. The sound of the two blades meeting over and over again resounding across the cavern. The two went at it slashing at each other until finally Rock faltered. Gold, seeing the opening left by Rock, used her superior strength and gravity to shove Rock through the floor. Rock broke through the floor in a cloud of dust and crashed into the floor. A few seconds later Gold jumped through the hole, blade pointed down, aiming for Rock's midriff. Rock noticed and rolled, Gold's blade narrowly missing her and sinking into the floor. She ran for her blade. Gold rushed after her, destroying one of the supporting stone columns in the process as she tried to stab Rock from behind. She tried again. Rock turned to face Gold and parry the blade that was after her, but it was too late, and Gold ran her through. Rock fell, vision blurring, until all that she could see was pitch black darkness.

Black Gold Saw stood there, her blade still dripping with Rock's blue blood. Her duty was done, and now the Otherworld was safe. Except for the fact where, it bothered her having to leave Rock there to her fate, simply because of a thing she had no control over. But it was simply too dangerous to leave her alive, especially with her insanity. The very insanity that had threatened to destroy the Otherworld before, until Mato and Rock stopped it. But as time went on she noticed it wasn't completely gone and Rock still had traces of insanity that could take over any minute. As long as there was the remotest bit of chance it could harm the Otherworld, Gold had to destroy it to prevent that, which would also mean destroying Rock in the process… She sighed and left, there was no other choice she had to do it.

In the distance, a mysterious figure walked up to the unconscious, wounded Rock. "Hmm, still alive…. Looks like it wouldn't work if i tried that…No it would be far more better to keep her alive for now." She murmured under her breath. She quickly stitched up Rock's wounds and left.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed that, the next chapter will be up on Thursday next week. I really hope you guys fav it or follow.**

 **~ Shadow**


	2. Hospital, Yomi's Sport?

**Heya, Shadow here, so I completely forgot that I was going to be going out on Thursday, which means I won't be releasing the new chapter on Thursday. But that's okay, you get to read it two days early, so without further ado, the disclaimer and the chapter. Also Ch1: Beginning has been revised, thanks to my friend who helped point out the numerous mistakes I ended up making.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own BRS, the OVA, Anime, etc. That's all owned by Studio Ordet, Huke, and Ryo.**

 **Edit-9/11/15: Corrected grammar, added more detail, and only had 2 hrs of sleep because of hw...but here it is. There's around an additional 300 words now because of edits. On a further note, remember everyone that died in the tragedy that was 9/11 and all that stuff...well for those in America at least.**

* * *

 **~Realworld~**

The paramedics arrived, sirens blaring, and rushed Mato to the hospital. Saya notified her parents and told Yomi, Yuu, and Kagari where Mato was. The instant the bell rang, they all rushed to the hospital room where Mato was staying, concerned for their friend. In there they found her mom and a doctor explaining what happened to Mato. They burst in the door, and the doctor paused, looking up at them, "You must be her friends, right?" The doctor said. They all nodded. He continued, "Well, she has a high fever, but other than that she seems fine." With that said, the doctor left.

Her mom smiled at them and said, "You probably want some time alone with Mato. I'll be going back home and picking up Hiro." Mato's mom left, leaving them alone.

Yomi went up to Mato and grasped her hand, looking down on her. Yuu drew the others by a corner and whispered, "Saya, what happened?"

"We were talking about the Otherworld, and then I was going to ask Mato to warn Rock about something Gold might be planning. Right when I was about to ask her, she collapsed. Afterwards I checked her forehead and she was burning up, so I called the paramedics."

"Think it has something to do with the Otherworld?" asked Kagari.

"Yes, considering Gold is shutting me out a lot lately and blocking me from reading her thoughts or fully merging with her." replied Saya.

"Whenever I talk to Strength, she's been telling me of how weird Rock's been acting. Rock's been searching for something or someone, and is entirely focused on that or it."

"Yeah." Kagari agreed, "Let's keep an eye on things. Tonight, I'll merge up with Chariot and have a look around I guess."

"I'll do the same with Strength."

Yomi called them over, "Mato's waking up!"

"Ugh, what happened? Why am I in the hospital?" Mato groaned, coming to.

"You collapsed in my office as we were talking." Saya said.

"The doctor said it was from stress which made you collapse. You also got a slight fever and went into a coma from it." Kagari said.

"You feeling better?" Yuu said with a worried tone.

"Yep." Mato said with a smile.

"We better call in the doctor to check if you're okay," Yomi said rang up the doctor. The doctor reached the room pretty quickly and began to check Mato. Once he finished his tests he concluded that Mato was fine except for a slight fever that still hasn't broke.

"I would like to keep you in the hospital for two more days, if your fever breaks around then, then I would like to keep you in the hospital for one more night in case you have a relapse. I will be informing your mother of this." The doctor said, writing down his findings on the chart at the foot of Mato's hospital bed. Mato nodded and slowly sat up. "Don't worry, you'll be up and running before we know it." The doctor smiled gently and left, closing the door behind him.

"We'll be taking our leave now, better let you rest." Saya said.

"You guys go, I'll stay behind with Mato to keep her company." Yomi said, slight images of what she wished would happen with Mato flooding her head. She had been living with those same thoughts for the past three years, not telling Mato about them for the fear of rejection. No matter how much she would try to deny it, it had always been there staring her in the face, the cold true fact. She loved Mato. Had loved her from the start when Mato came up to her and started to talk to her back in middle school when she was going through a trying time with Kagari. Yomi was always willing to go the extra mile and more for Mato...except confessing to her...Mato would probably think it was dirty and wrong anyways...especially since love between two girls were so discouraged… Yomi's thoughts trailed off as Saya, Kagari, and Yuu left.

As they left Yuu said, "Call us if you need anything." Yuu closed the door, latch clicking back into place lightly. Mato nodded and fell back on her hospital bed, exhausted.

"This fever is really taking a lot out of me. Heh, worse time ever to get a fever, right? Since, basketball tryouts are soon."

"Yeah, but I'm sure you'll get your strength up in time. After all you are the first-year Ace." Yomi teased.

"Hey! That was only one time in middle school. We're in high school now, I wouldn't bet on the same thing happening again."

"We'll see. And when I'm right, I reserve bragging rights."

"Sure, through, I highly doubt it. Are you going to join any new clubs this year?"

"I haven't really thought about it. I was thinking about joining a sports club or something through."

"How about you join basketball team? You're so tall, it'd be easy."

"Mato, you know I have a bit of a complex about that."

"Yeah, but I still wish I could be taller like you are." They fell silent each wrapped up in their own thoughts. A nurse came by and announced the arrival of Mato's mom and brother. "Hello, Yomi. Thanks for keeping Mato company while I ran some errands and picked up Hiro."

"No problem. I best be going now before my parents worry. I'll see you tomorrow Mato." Yomi left.

 **~Otherworld~**

Rock woke up. She pulled herself into a sitting position and checked her body for any serious injuries, finding a half-healed stitched up wound on one of her sides, still blood and in need of a bandage. Well, at least she was still alive. She slowly got up and stood, then scanned the cavern for her Black Blade. She discovered it in a dark corner of the cavern, sunken into the ground up to its hilt. She pulled it out and continued on through the cavern. Once she reached the exit, she stopped something was off, that feeling inside her that guided her was gone. She frowned slightly, something was up, either that or Mato might have gotten hurt somehow and it was interfering with her sense of Mato's desires. She shook it off, if Mato was killed, then she wouldn't feel that guidance, nor would she still be here alive. She continued on this time to a hideout she had stocked with fresh clothes and more medical supplies.

 **~Realworld~**

Yomi walked back home worried about Mato and thinking back to when she first met Mato. They first met due to a shared love of that children's book, Li'l Bird Li'l Bird Colorful Colors. And then had a little trouble, but that eventually got sorted out. Around then Yomi finally realized why she was so jealous of others around Mato in the first place, the reason being that she was in love with her. It took a while, sorting out her feelings, a bit of denial at some points, but she finally managed to get to the point where she understood why she always felt much better with Mato. She checked the time on her cell and picked up the pace, it was almost six! Her parents were probably worried out of their minds. She picked up the pace and hurried along back home.

* * *

A week passed, Mato returned to school in perfect health and caught up on the material she missed while out sick. The deadline for choosing a club was at the end of the week and Yomi was no closer to picking a sports club…

"Class! It's time for lunch. The usual rules apply, you may go anywhere and do anything as long as you keep to the school campus and rules. Dismissed!" said the teacher, breaking the silence of students working. Yomi pulled out her bento, the sooner she was finished eating, the sooner she could go and talk with Mato. She quickly finished and put her emptied lunch box back into her bag then got up. She passed through several hallways and knocked on the door to classroom 4B. The door opened up to Mato who instantly gave her a giant bear hug and said, "Welcome to classroom 4B!"

Yomi smiled slightly, "Thanks." And she walked in, checking out the classroom. It looked exactly the same as her classroom, bare of anything but a large window, numerous desks, and a giant chalkboard spanning the length of one wall.

Mato led Yomi to her seat and said, "Have a seat." Yomi smiled and sat, just glad to be with Mato for a bit, thinking of how courteous Mato was. Mato sat on the desk, "So what's up? Seems like we haven't had much time to talk alone lately. Have you thought about which sports club to join yet?"

"Aah, not much. I've kinda been busy all week with a project, homework, and visiting you in the hospital."

"Hmm, then what about watching me at the basketball tryouts after school? Maybe that might help you pick a sport even if you don't pick basketball. Please?" Mato begged.

Yomi thought about it, if she goes then maybe it will help and if it doesn't she might catch the team calling Mato the first year Ace again... Mato seeing the pause stopped begging and started to tickle her, attempting to get an answer out of her. "Okay, okay, I'll go. Heh, who knows, maybe while I'm there somebody might call you the first year Ace." Yomi giggled, trying to stop Mato from tickling her further.

Mato stopped tickling her, "Yomi…"

"Yeah?"

"I really am rubbing off of you. A few years ago you wouldn't even bother with teasing."

"Huh, true. " Yuu walked in and joined the conversation, the three continuing to talk, Yuu and Mato talking animately about basketball while Yomi looked on understanding the overall gist of the talk. Soon the warning bell rang for next period and Yomi had to leave.

"See you after school!" Mato yelled.

Yomi smiled and said, "Yes." Then she left, smiling the entire way back to her classroom.

Later that day she hung in the gym after school and watched the first day of basketball tryouts. She stared at Mato fondly, sure that no matter what Mato would make the team. She was that good. Her eyes started to wander about and she saw the volleyball team on the other side of the gym. Basketball could be a little conscious about height and she hated drawing attention to her tall height, especially since she was ostracized for her height in the numerous schools she went to before she met Mato... But volleyball? Nobody cared about height as long as you could hit the ball and serve it well...not to mention she did say that she would join a sport this year. This way she could always spend a little time with Mato, abet from the other side of the net that divided the large gym.

An hour passed and practice finished, Mato had made the team, the captain and other team members calling her out by her nickname...again. Yomi came by from the corner of the gym she was standing at and congratulated Mato, then teased her mercilessly on the nickname in revenge for the tickling. They left school soon afterwards, walking home together, laughing along the way.

The next day, Yomi signed up for the volleyball club. If she passed tryouts and received a spot on the team then she could at least have P.E. with Mato…

At lunch she got up to go to Mato's classroom but was surprised when Mato showed up in the doorway of her classroom instead.

"Hey, Yomi! What's up? Thought I would come to your classroom instead of making you come to my classroom all the time." said Mato, grinning.

"Oh, it's okay. I don't mind."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

" 'Kay."

Yomi remembered where she was again and led Mato to her seat, "Your turn to have a seat."

"It's okay, I'll sit on the desk, besides, where's Kagari? Doesn't she usually hang out with you?" She sat down on Yomi's table, leaving the chair for Yomi.

"Eh, not really...usually she hangs out with her other friends while I go and talk to you."

"Ah, well she doesn't know what she's missing out on!" Mato said with a giant grin.

"What about Yuu?"

"Told her I was going to your classroom to talk to you and save you the effort of making the trip to my classroom." Mato fell silent and the two sat there in comfortable silence.

Yomi broke it some time later, remembering that thing she needed to tell Mato, "I forgot to tell you, but I've finally joined a sports club. It's not basketball, but close enough to it."

"Really? Ooh, what's the club?"

Yomi smiled at Mato's child-like enthusiasm, "You'll see."

"Yomiiiiii…." Mato said with a pout, cheeks puffing up.

Yomi just smiled in response, thinking of how cute Mato looked with she pouted. All of a sudden, the bell rang, breaking through Yomi's wistful thoughts.

"Eh? That fast?" Mato jumped up in alarm, "Gotta go, Yomi! See you after school!" She dashed out the door back to class. Yomi watched Mato leave fondly and for the rest of class her thoughts were filled with Mato and her cute pout, barely able to focus on the lesson taught. Minutes, then hours ticked by until it was finally time to go to practice. She walked to the locker rooms, changed into a white tee with blue shorts for volleyball, then walked into the gym and signed in with the captain. She accepted a volleyball and tested it to see if it was flat.

Across the gym Mato stared across the net at Yomi, the comments that Yomi had made during lunch making sense. Yomi finished testing the ball and looked at the other side of the gym, scanning until she saw Mato, the two's eyes meeting. She smiled and Mato grinned back, until a call from the basketball captain destroyed the moment. The two broke eye contact and quickly got back to their respective sports, promising to each other silently that they would have a talk after they finish practice.

After school the two met up to walk home, Yomi revealed that she had made the volleyball team right then and there. Her first tournament was scheduled to be in several weeks. Mato revealed that during then the basketball team had an away game and it had just been announced today. She was probably going to be gone for a week or so depending on how far their team get in the playoffs. The two walked back in comfortable silence, on of the rare moments they got together alone, Kagari having to stay after for Cooking Club and Yuu off on an mysterious errand.

* * *

 **Heh, Mato can be so cute sometimes. Anyhow starting this chapter, I'll include one fact about the making of this chapter for no apparent reason beyond your enjoyment. Maybe it can help you understand this better, maybe it makes your understanding worse, but hey you could always skip this section.**

Fact #1: This is actually the last scene that I wrote before stringing the OVA arc together. When I first started I worked on all the OVA scenes out of order, starting with the end and then typing up the beginning and parts of the middle.

 **Until next time,**

 **~Shadow**


	3. A Day Out

**And we're back with another chapter of What Happens After... Miss me? Well, let's go through the disclaimer and you can get to reading. Oh yeah, and please review to tell me what you think about the story so far. Thanks!**

 **Revised 9/19/15: Added more details, fixed more grammar mistakes. Editing each chapter takes around 1-2 weeks...it would be faster except I have school...**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own BRS, Huke does...well Huke and a whole bunch of other people.**

* * *

Time passed quickly and soon Mato was off with Yuu to the away games, both promising to call everyday. Her days were now spent walking home in silence with Kagari, gloomy and sad. The only bright spot in her life now was when Mato called her at night or when she made a winning shot during that volleyball tournament. She picked up her phone, ready to make her daily call to Mato when her phone rang. She flipped open her phone, checked the caller and saw it was Mato. Her heart pounded. She accepted the call. Then held the phone away from her ears as Mato yelled excitedly, "We won!"

"Wow. Congratulations!"

"How about your game?"

Yomi warmed up, Mato didn't forget about her game, "We won, too."

"Yay! Hey, how about to celebrate, let's go out and have a day out together, just the two of us alone?" Yomi's heart fluttered and tried to speak, but the words got stuck in her throat.

"Yomi? You there?"

"Uh…"

"You don't have to go if you don't want to…" Mato trailed off.

"No, no. I want to go, after all with everything that's been going on lately, we haven't had much time alone."

"Okay, then! How about the weekend after I come back? That sound good?"

"Yes."

"Great! I'll see you in two days when we go back to school! Night, Yomi."

"Good night, Mato. Good luck on the last game!"

"Thanks!" Mato ended the call. Yomi put down her phone and collapsed on her bed, a full-on smile appearing on her face. She stared at the ceiling, mind processing what had just happened. Did Mato really just ask her out? She fell asleep, dreams filled with happy thoughts of their soon to come, day out.

Weekend came and Mato soon arrived at Yomi's house. Yomi stood up as soon as she saw Mato coming around the corner and walked up to her, gently smiling, glad to finally have some time alone together with Mato. The two stood there, looking at each other, Yomi wearing a simple dark green dress with black leggings and flats. Mato was wearing jeans, a blue shirt with a star emblem, sneakers, and a jacket with a star embossed on the back. "Let's go?" Mato asked shyly, somewhat stunned by how pretty Yomi was, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, let's go." The two began walking down the street.

"So where to first?"

"I don't know. I thought you would have an idea to where we could spend the day. After all you proposed the idea for this outing."

"Eh, it just seemed like a good idea to go out, just the two of us. It seems like we hardly even see each other anymore."

Yomi shrugged, "What about that carnival that's been in town? Want to go?"

"Sure!" Mato said cheerfully. With that the two changed directions and walked to the nearby park where the traveling carnival was most recently located. The two bought tickets and walked in, admiring the rides. Mato pulled Yomi to the Ferris Wheel, grabbing Yomi's hand, Yomi fighting furiously to keep her blush down. "Let's ride this one! I bet we can get a good view of the town from there!"

"Okay." Yomi agreed and they waited in line until it was their turn to go up. The two got in somewhat squashed together, the seat a bit tight for both of them, but Yomi didn't mind. It brought her closer to Mato and even if she couldn't speak out, at least she had this. Mato didn't say a thing but settled next to Yomi, placing her head on Yomi's shoulder as the ride began with a slow creak. Yomi's temperature began rising as she stiffened and turned red. Mato began moving off as she felt Yomi stiffen. Yomi relaxed slightly, still blushing, and told Mato, "It's okay."

The wheel soon started rising, slowly chugging to a stop as people filled in the empty seats then started to turn steadily. Soon their seat reached the top and they stared out at the vast, expansive view of the town they now had. Mato lifted up her head and leaned forward, clinging to the railing, "Wow! You can see our houses from here! Look! There's my house and there's your house, Yomi!"

"Yeah, you sure can." Yomi smiled, just content to look at the view and Mato, finally able to enjoy some time with her alone.

Later on after browsing the rest of the carnival, they walked to the park where there was a free concert given by a singer known as Hatsune Miku to benefit an organisation. They listened and cheered on as Miku sang, "Imitation", "Lynne", and "Electric Angel." Afterwards Miku announced, "Here's the next song sung by one of Crypton's newest stars, IA, give it up for "Six Trillion Years and an Overnight Story"!"

IA came on and started to sing.

 _Once a upon a time and place unknown,_

 _Lived a boy forgot and left all alone,_

 _No one knew what he could do or of this fairytale…_

Yomi leaned her head on Mato's shoulder. Mato stiffened slightly at the contact, then relaxed and didn't say anything. "Thanks, Mato. My neck was getting stiff from sitting straight so long watching Miku perform." Yomi murmured softly over the music.

"No problem. Anything for my best friend." Mato whispered back just as softly, grinning widely. Yomi smiled, a warm feeling flowing through her body. Another performer came on, this time it was CUL performing "Circus Monster" and finally as a closing Miku and another singer Megurine Luka performed a never before heard single they called "Magnet." The music started.

 _Like a flame that's burning so softly, deep within my gentle heart,_

 _Now our souls entwine passionately, didn't know this from the start,_

 _All the butterflies fly around us, dance around so gracefully,_

 _And the magic dust from its wings fall slowly to your hand._

Yomi raised her head and watched as the song unfolded. The singers skillfully weaving a tale inside a song, dancing, and looking at each other as if they are in love.

 _So hold me close inside your arms, and save me from the right and wrongs,_

 _And tell me that our love is not some kind of wrong doing,_

 _Kiss me on the lips, what could be more sweeter than this?_

 _Intoxicated by love, and its drug, I wanna love you eternally._

Yomi watched, entranced as the singers portray the two lovers of the song so well, she can practically see it, practically imagine Miku and Luka as lovers. But it was unrealistic, how can two girls love each other? It was very frowned upon in society…it could never happen between Mato and her...Mato would probably be disgusted if she even mentioned it...

 _If our love is too "strange" to handle, I will make it right for you,_

 _Push the boundaries of our love, and lose yourself in it,_

 _If we happen to completely lose our minds, I'd be fine with melting away with you,_

 _Why does it seem that there's no way in this world, to make you mine until the end of time…_

The song ended, and they stood up and cheered with the rest of the crowd giving a standing ovation. "Thank you! Please donate to the Kapling organization and help give food to the hungry starving children of the world. We hope you enjoyed this concert tonight and before you leave we would like to announce something," At this Miku blushed slightly and reached out for Luka's hand, finding it and clasping it, the two holding hands. "More like clear something up, I'm not dating Kaito or Len or any other guy you think I'm dating. I'm dating...I'm dating Luka."

The crowd went silent and Luka spoke up then, "Please understand that we are tired of keeping it a secret, and would like for you to respect that we both love each other even if we are the same gender."

A few tense seconds passed then Yomi, with an urge to do something she normally would never do, stood up and started to clap. Clapping for them and the faintest stirring of hope beginning in her chest. Some people turned around and started to stared at her weirdly. She shrunk back slightly but then Mato got up and started to clap along with her. Soon, second by second, the park was filled with people slowly rising up and clap for the two singers, applauding their bravery. The two on stage smiled, basking in acceptance.

"Thank you." Miku said before exiting the stage along with Luka.

Mato and Yomi left the park, each absorbed in their own thoughts and absentmindedly walked towards a nearby restaurant to eat. Once inside the two were shown to their seats and given menus. Yomi stared at her's, not really paying attention to the words, still trying to understand what had went on and sort out her own feelings for Mato that had suddenly sprung up again after she had pushed it down into a corner of her mind. The waiter came, the two started to order food and once their orders were placed, the two resumed their silence. Until Mato spoke up and said, "So what do you think about the song "Magnet"?

Yomi responded to the question, "It was… unexpected. Usually those kinds of relationships are frowned upon, but I really loved the story behind it, and the way they came out, well… it was really brave of them to do so. And besides you can see they really love each other." Yomi finished the rest of the sentence in her head, 'Like I am with you.'

Mato fell silent, deep in thought, "I think it was awesome that they came out like that. Who cares if it's a girl with a girl as long as it's love? Also they'd probably be much more happier not having to hide their love." Yomi felt that faint stirring of hope rise and grow slightly larger...maybe she could have a future with Mato...maybe, just maybe Mato might like her back.

The food arrived and the two dug in, eagerly consuming their food. Mato had a big juicy burger and a side of lightly salted fries. Yomi went for a more healthier route, opting to eat a salad complete with croutons, chicken, and olives. Throughout the entire time they conversed, their topics ranging from sports to upcoming events. After the two finished eating, they split the bill and left. Standing outside Yomi checked the time on her phone. "I should be going back now. It's going to get dark soon and I'd said I'll be back before it gets too dark." She started to leave, even if she so desperately wanted to stay with Mato forever, just the two of them like this. But she had to go and besides who knew if Mato would still feel the same if she told her...if she would freak out ...or maybe love her back?

"Yomi! Wait!" Mato's shout breaking through her thoughts. Yomi stopped walking and waited for Mato to catch up to her.

"Yeah?" She said once Mato caught up to her and stood beside her.

"I want to show you something before you go. It won't take that long."

"Okay." With that Mato grabbed Yomi's hand and started dragged her, running through several streets and up a staircase before coming to a balcony with a great view of the town. Mato let go of Yomi's hand while Yomi blushed at the former contact and felt slightly disappointed that Mato let go then reprimanded herself for thinking of such things while Mato was showing her something. Yomi looked around, it was a small open space with a few trees and an bicycle rack that opened up to a slight balcony view of most of the town. From there you can see the Carnival Ferris Wheel, the school they all went to, and the river.

"Here, I used to come here very often for the view, but lately I haven't had much time to come here."

"Oh. The view is… wow."

"Yep. You know, every single time I see this view, I look and I think, this is my town. And there isn't any other way I would have it. But now, I think, this isn't just my town anymore, it's ours." Mato stared out at the setting sun, quiet and then remembered how she still hasn't given Yomi her gift for winning the volleyball tournament. "Oh, I forgot to give you this earlier during the week," She pulled out blue star phone charm and gave it to Yomi. "I saw your phone didn't have any decorations on it, so I bought this for you in congratulations for winning your volleyball tournament." Yomi took the charm feeling touched, and for once, feeling like she belonged. Mato took out her phone and cheerfully said, "Also I have a matching one too! So you won't be the odd one out."

"Thanks Mato." Yomi said softly, giving in to her emotions for once and hugging Mato. She attached the charm to her phone, "I better be going now, it's almost dark." She said reluctantly. They parted ways and walked back to their respective houses.

 **~Otherworld~**

Rock stopped walking and stopped at an open field. She looked around, the field was littered with sharp metal scraps and had a slight cliff in the distance. It was barren and empty except for a figure in the distance accompanied by two skulls. Rock felt that sense tugging her towards the figure, again. She complied and started to walk towards the figure, summoning her Rock Cannon in case of an attack. Rock came closer until they stood staring at each other. Rock stood there stoic, while Dead Master merely smirked, neither of them moving. Then Dead Master, growing tired of the standstill and itching to fight a little, summoned her scythe and made the first move, striking at Rock with her scythe. Rock blocked with her cannon and fired off a shot at the skulls charging her from the side. They kept on fighting, neither of them gaining an edge, nor inflicting any serious damage on each other. As they were fighting their positions switched with Rock facing the cliff and Dead Master's back to the cliff in the distance. Suddenly in the distance a rather large piece of scrap metal was flying through the air directed at Dead Master. Rock noticed, eyes widening slightly and without a second thought pushed Dead Master out of the way, taking the hit meant for Dead Master.

Dead Master snarled, not noticing what had just happened. She flipped back onto her feet about to continue the fight when she noticed Rock buried under a rather large piece of metal. She then realized why Rock had pushed her out of the way, then hissed. No one, and she meant no one could hurt her Shooter. She was her plaything, her possession, only she could hurt Shooter and nobody else. She spun around searching for the perpetrator, but there was no one in sight. From the corner of her eye she saw another sharp piece of metal flying towards her and knocked it aside with her scythe. It would be so tempting to just leave Rock here, but her realself would never have it, and maybe... just maybe a little part of herself wouldn't have it either. She slashed at another flying piece of metal, then quickly shoved the piece of metal Rock was stuck under off and pulled Rock out. She frowned, looking at the damage Rock took from pushing her aside, then heaped Rock onto her last remaining skull and left, running towards a ruined building far away. A place where she could attend to Rock's major wounds and let the minor wounds of herself heal.

Soon they arrived by the balcony of the house. Dead Master jumped off the recently regenerated skull and pulled Rock off of her other skull. She lugged her over to the bed and set her down. She gently removed Rock's long coat and set it on the chair, frowning in distaste at how grimy and bloody Rock had gotten on the way here. She found a long white cloth and soaked it in a bowl full of water. She started to clean Rock up, removing most of the grime and blood that had accumulated all over Rock's body. Dead Master surveyed the damage that had been done by the sharp scrap of metal and started to stitch up Rock's longest wound, the others too shallow or small to need stitching. When she was finished, she sat back and checked her work. Her fingers lingered slightly over the newly stitched wound, thinking about why would Shooter...Rock do this. She sat up, there was more work to be done. Dead Master started to bandage up all the other wounds and an hour later she finished, sitting back and testing the stitches slightly and the tightness of the bandages. She gazed at Rock's sleeping face and lightly caressed her face. Rock looked so peaceful in her sleep, mouth slightly open, showing a side of her that no one usually saw normally.

Dead Master stood up and left the room, passing through a hallway, and walked back to the balcony. She sat down on the cold floor, staring out and thinking... After the events of the Insane Rock Shooter incident she had gained emotions besides the negative ones that powered her, given to her by her realself Yomi. And it had let her feel something other than sadism. She questioned why she would save Black Rock Shooter...except deep down she had already knew the answer, she had fallen in love with her like Yomi had with Mato. She had realized it early on but had pushed it down. The great Dead Master in love? That was something she couldn't comprehend yet it still happened. She reminisced about before, before she couldn't feel anything, when she was basically a machine, enacting the feelings and desires of her realself. No feelings, just to kill, no purpose besides enacting the wishes of Yomi. But with emotions, there was a purpose to what she did, not to mention it made killing much more fun and gave her more options and better ways to enact her realself's heartfelt desires and wishes. Her thoughts then fell to whoever had thrown that large scrap metal at her. To say she was pissed at that was an understatement. Nobody hurts her Rock but her! She wanted to find out whoever tried to kill her and rip that person to shreds. She wanted to know if Rock loved her, just like her realself wanted to know if Rock's realself loved her. Her mind flashed back to all the times she fought Rock and how her realself had started to love Rock's realself, how she had started to enjoy the fights with Rock, and sometimes how she would wish for more afterwards. Or how much she wanted to possess Rock, to chain her down where nobody could ever get to her and just keep her there, just the two of them.

She stood up and saw in the distance, two otherselves fighting and smirked, reveling in the memories of the past and how good it felt to just tear into her enemies' flesh and the pleasure she took in sadistically killing them. Well, all but one. Hurting Rock, injuring Rock, she could take pleasure in. But the thought of killing Rock turned her stomach where normally she would feel sadistic pleasure. The battle outside concluded with one otherself victorious and the other dead. Dead Master considered catching up to the victorious otherself and killing her for fun, but she looked back at the door where behind past a hallway laid Rock, sleeping away her injuries and still healing. She sighed, better stay and make sure Rock was safe and maybe later, have a little fun with Rock. A light smirk graced Dead Master's face as she sat there waiting for Rock to awaken.

Rock regained consciousness and opened up her eyes. She could see a ceiling? She pushed herself up slowly and scanned her surroundings. She was in a barren room, devoid of anything but a chair, desk, and the bed she was on currently. Her long coat was draped upon the wooden chair and on the desk were some medical supplies, some open, others still sealed in their packaging and a bowl of water with a long stained cloth besides it. To her right was a large window letting in light from the sky and facing her was a door. Rock took a look at herself, she was covered in bandages, some of which were bled through. She stood up and slowly began to remove them all, uncovering a long stitched up scar higher up and opposite the side she had another scar from the battle with Black Gold Saw. She reached for the stained cloth and dipped it in the water then began to wipe herself down, cleaning the blood until all that was left was clean, unblemished skin and an stitched scar on each side of her body. She placed all the bloody bandages together in a neat pile and stacked the bloodstained cloth on them. Then she pulled her coat off the chair and put it on, ignoring the pain that came with the simple motion of slipping a coat on. The door opened and Rock spun around, summoning her sword, to see Dead Master at the doorway. Rock scanned Dead Master for any injuries while Dead Master walked up to her and slapped her, leaving three scratches on Rock's cheek that rapidly healed.

"Don't ever do that again!" Dead Master yelled. Rock ignored her and continued to check Dead Master for any injuries. Rock could see none and sighed, Dead Master was safe and that's all that mattered. As long as Dead Master was safe, Dead Master's Realself, Yomi would not forget Mato and Mato would be happy. And maybe, just maybe a small part of her would be happy too. A rare smile appeared on Rock's face as she gazed at Dead Master, taking the mere sight of her in. Lately she had noticed that whenever she was not around Dead Master, something always compelled her to find Dead Master if simply for the company. Or that fact that when she is around Dead Master, even if they were fighting each other, that lingering bit of insanity leftover from when she went insane would just quiet down and go away for a bit, and for a while all she felt was warmth. Maybe it was her, maybe it was because of Mato. At this point she didn't even know.

Dead Master turned around to stomp away, knowing that Rock probably would have just ignored what she said anyways. Rock reached out and turned Dead Master back around and not sure what to do. She felt an impulse to kissed her. She complied, Dead Master stiffened from the sudden lip lock, then relaxed, her mind gone blank with bliss. Several long seconds passed until the two broke it off, Dead Master gently smiling, not a malicious smirk or a sadistic grin, but a full on gentle smile. Rock stared at her with that rare slight smile, happy to just be with Dead Master.

Dead Master saw the slight smile and her anger dies down a little. A thought passes through her head and her gentle smile morphed into a full on smirk. Rock tilted her head at Dead Master's change of expressions. Dead Master grabbed Rock's gloved hand and Rock let herself be lead to the balcony where they sat, watching the sun come up, side by side, holding hands.

* * *

 **And that's the end of another chapter, now I have a bonus scene written for you guys, set after Miku and Luka walked off the stage, and yes it's a Miku x Luka drabble. Not really Black Rock Shooter related, but whatever. I wrote this after having a short writer's block on this story. Just skip down to the Author's Note if you don't want to read it. If you do, then good for you. :D**

 **9-19-15: (Yes, I revised this, too) Just some grammar mistakes fixed.**

* * *

Miku and Luka exited the stage, holding hands, heart pounding at the tremendous step they had just took, revealing their relationship to the world. "Hey, Miku." said Luka.

"Yeah?"

"Thank god we finally told everyone. I was getting tired of all the guys looking at you and the stupid rumors that you were dating Kaito or Len."

"To be fair there was also rumors of you dating Gakupo...then that purple haired idiot actually came out and said that you were dating him…" Miku huffed angrily.

"Hey, at least we cleared that up...even if you went after him with a leek and almost killed him…" Luka sighed.

"You're not the only one, you almost killed Kaito with a tuna when he asked me out before we came out to each other."

"Heh...that…" The two smiled fondly at each other. Miku smiled deviously as a thought came into mind. She dragged her to their dressing room, "Now let's have a little fun right now, shall we?" She leered, lustfully gazing at Luka.

Luka blushed, face flushing red at this side of Miku, "Maybe another time, we still have to change our clothes."

Miku pouted, "You're no fun."

Luka sighed, Miku looked so cute pouting like that, she could hardly resist her when she pouted like that. She leaned forward and slowly kissed Miku, caressing her face, "Don't worry, we'll have all the time in the world when we get back home to have a little...fun. Don't forget we have a day off from work tomorrow." Miku pouted again in disappointment then sighed and relented.

"Fine." The two quickly changed out of their concert outfits and back to their normal outfits. They left the room to Luka's motorcycle. Luka tossed Miku her helmet and put her own helmet on, then hopped on her motorcycle. Miku finished setting the helmet on her head and hopped on behind Luka, clutching onto her from behind. Luka smiled underneath her helmet, she was so lucky that Miku had felt the same about her, was so lucky that Miku was her girlfriend. "Let's go." she said, revving up the motorcycle and off they went.

* * *

 **This scene just popped into my head and I just had to write it. And here's your fact for the chapter.**

Fact #2: Originally when writing this chapter I had planned for Yomi and Mato to go to a circus and have some fun there. But then I also had to work in that balcony/viewing place scene. So instead I ended up changing it to the Ferris Wheel in the park and a free concert.

 **Later,**

 **~Shadow**


	4. Yomi's Deal, Mato's Merge

**Heya, so you guys will be getting this chapter early because I will be gone on Thursday. And since my birthday is this week, you'll also be getting another chapter along with this, so enjoy! And as usual, please review and follow my story, the more reviews and follows I get, the more I'm encouraged to finish my chapters earlier and release them earlier, too.**

 **10/4/2015: Over a week since my last edit. I'M SORRY. For the past two weeks I have been bombarded with schoolwork, tests, etc. (I regret taking AP classes and honors classes now...) Anyhow enjoy.**

 **~Realworld~**

A week passed and they were back to school. Nothing had changed, they walked to school together, Yuu keeping Mato's attention as usual, and Kagari quiet besides her. They entered the school and split into their separate classrooms. Kagari and Yomi stepped silently into their classroom and split up. In that moment Yomi never felt so alone and that tiny voice at the back of her head began to whisper, filling her up with insecurity and doubt. The only time she couldn't hear that quiet, malicious whisper was whenever she was around Mato. Mato would always make her feel better, chasing away her insecurities and making her feel warm inside, like everything was alright with the world.

Lunch came and Yomi ate near Kagari in the classroom, ignored seemingly by Kagari. Kagari watched her out of a corner of her eye. It hurt to ignore Yomi this way but it was for the best...she didn't want what happened back in 6th grade to happen again. This was the only way…

Yomi finished her lunch, part of Kagari's group, yet at the same time not. She packed up her bento and set it inside her school bag, then got up and went to visit Mato. She walked towards Mato's classroom, standing at the doorway and scanning for Mato. She saw Mato eagerly talking with Yuu, engaged in her conversation. She stopped in her tracks by the doorway. Mato probably didn't need her at all, a small voice whispered. She watched Mato interact with Yuu a little longer, all her suppressed feelings of loneliness, all those times she felt isolated took it's toll and she left, rushing back to her class, packing her things and left the school. No matter what she was always going to be the outsider, the third wheel in the party.

Mato looked up from her conversation with Yuu and saw a fleeting shadow of someone by the doorway, a shadow that looked like the very silhouette of Yomi. She got up and made her way to the door and peeked into the hallway. She could have sworn Yomi was there. She turned around to see Yuu. "You okay?" Yuu asked.

"Yeah…" Her voice trailed off slightly before picking up strength again, "I just thought I saw Yomi by the doorway for a second."

"Come on, there's no use worrying about it." Yuu dragged Mato back into the classroom from the doorway they were standing from.

Sixth period passed and it was time for sports. She changed into her practice clothes, a red tank top and black shorts, and entered the gym. She checked in with the captain then stared out across the gym past the net dividing the gym up. The volleyball team was there but Yomi was nowhere to be seen. 'Huh that's strange, Yomi's usually here, she never misses practice.' She thought. "Mato! Get your head in the game! We can't afford to have our ace zone off!" A shout from the captain broke into her thoughts.

"Eh?" Mato snapping out of it. "Ri...Right." She caught the basketball and began dribbling, switching hands every few passes to get a feel for it and when she felt she was ready, she began shooting at the basket.

The period passed quickly with Mato casting frequent glances at the volleyball team, but still no Yomi. Practice finished, she strolled to the net and called out to one of the volleyball girls that she knew was a classmate of Yomi's, "Have you seen Yomi? I didn't see her in practice with you."

"No, I haven't seen her since fifth period, really. At lunch she went out for a bit, then rushed back, packed her stuff up and took off. We assumed she was going to stay in your classroom for the rest of lunch." Yomi's classmate said.

"Oh, okay." Mato said crestfallen. The girl walked away.

School ended and Yuu, Kagari, and Mato met up at their usual spot to walk together. They walked through several streets until Mato stopped at the place where Yomi usually got off to walk to her house.

"Guys, you go on." She said quietly.

"Are you okay? You've been drifting off all day, especially after lunch." Yuu asked, studying Mato's face.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just have some errands I need to run first."

"You sure? You're not acting the way you usually act." Kagari stated.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Oh, okay." Yuu and Kagari exchanged looks and left. Mato continued walking on towards the direction of Yomi's house and when she got there, she knocked on the door. Mrs. Takanashi opened the door, "Hey, Mato. Where's Yomi?"

"I thought she was at home with you. I haven't seen her since lunch."

"Hmm. She must be out running errands or something. I'm sure that she has a good reason for staying out a little."

"Yeah." Mato forced a smile. "Thanks for everything, Mrs. Takanashi." Mrs. Takanashi smiled and closed the door. Mato turned around, her forced smile sliding from her face. She slowly trudged back home worried for Yomi, constantly checking her phone every few seconds for any calls or messages from Yomi.

Meanwhile by a tree at the viewing spot that Mato had shown her, Yomi sat clutching the blue phone charm that Mato had given her. She stared out at the view, she was a fool to believe that this could possibly be her town, a place where she wouldn't be an outsider. A place where she could belong… There was no chance that Mato even felt the same feelings towards her. Those types of feelings were frowned upon by society after all. That small, jealous voice in the back of her head floated back, louder than ever. Yet she couldn't bring herself to push it down or ignore it like she usually did. She finally gave in and started to listen to the voice whispering to her of how they abandoned her, how they left her, how Mato lied to her. She didn't belong and never will. A small part of her protested, then why would Mato take her to that spot? Where did her feelings for Mato end or start? She tried to calm down and sort everything out. Eventually after wading through her thoughts and memories, exhausted she fell asleep by the tree, staring out at the view.

In her dreams she found herself in a dark green room, clutching the small star charm Mato had given her, facing a familiar stranger. A stranger that looked exactly like her if not for the horn-like protrusions on her head, the pale deathly skin, wing-like protrusions from her back, and metallic skeletal claws in place of hands. They stared at each other, a smirk gracing the stranger's face, uncertainty apparent on her's. The stranger started with a mocking tone, "Hello, Yomi. It's so nice to see you again. Remember me?" Yomi took a step back, frightened. The stranger continued, her face shifting into a not so reassuring predatory smile, "There's no need to be frightened, it's just us after all."

"Who...who are you?". the faintest stirrings of memory beginning to tickle Yomi's mind as she stared at the stranger in front of her. There was something about her besides her unsettling likeness to Yomi, a deja vu feeling of having met before.

"Oh, the little human girl forgot about me? Hmph. I thought you would remember, after all it's not every day you meet your deepest desires and thoughts in person again. Anyhow I've come to offer you a deal. Interested? It is after all, a one time deal."

Yomi hesitated, her memory tugging at her, "What do you mean by deal? And who are you?"

"Come and merge with me, you can escape all the pressures forced upon you in the Realworld." The stranger edged closer, circling around her. She whispered into Yomi's ears, sounding exactly like the small jealous voice she heard so often coming from her head, "After all, nobody cares about you in this world, but I do, I can help you escape all the expectations and be free. You won't be missed at all." Yomi's memory began to flash as she finally remembered who exactly the strangers was and the very first time she met her.

 **~Flashback~**

 _It was in the Otherworld after she remembered Mato again, she had finally broke free of the daze that she had been in and to save Mato and her counterpart Black Rock Shooter and the Otherworld, she joined with Dead Master for the first time. Soon after the events, certain unwanted emotions would rise when thinking of the short time she shut herself in and away from the world. Her dreams, haunted by her otherself being so cruel and sadistic, she wanted it to end. She wanted to forget all of it, didn't want to believe any of it. And as the days passed by her mind started to block everything pertaining to the Otherworld, forgetting of her otherself, Dead Master._

 **~Flashback End~**

Yomi remembered. This stranger in front of her wasn't a stranger, but rather a piece of herself, a part of jealous, sadistic part of her she wished never existed. The cruel, dark part of her that just wanted to tear the world apart and revel in its destruction. The part of herself that kept on saying, "I am the true you." A part she wished never existed, denied that existed. She looked over the town. Mato had spoken of it as her town, and Yomi as apart of it. But to Yomi, it never really felt like home or where she could belong. The only time she ever felt like she could belong was with Mato, and without Mato, then what? She edged closer to Dead Master, dropped the charm she clutched in her hand, took the offered hand, and said, "I am Dead Master."

With that a blinding light, the two bodies merged into one. A cold, malicious smiled appeared upon the new entity's face, "Let's have some fun, shall we? It's so nice to be complete again." With that said, she left.

 **~Realworld~**

A week had passed and still no sign of Yomi. Her seat had been empty all week and she hadn't answered any texts Mato had sent. Both police and detectives have been by to question her on Yomi's disappearance and Yomi's mother has even been by to plead with her, to give up any information she might have about Yomi's disappearance. She had nothing, no information on why Yomi left, no information on where she disappeared, no explanation to why Yomi had left her... She flopped down on the bed again and flipped open her phone checking for any messages, like she's has been doing for the entire week. When she saw she had none, she closed her phone in disappointment and just stared at the ceiling, waiting for a text that might never come.

The sun began to set and Mato waited, still staring at the ceiling, declining any offers of food like she had for the past week. Nightfall came, and suddenly her phone vibrated, startled, she checked her phone hastily and with great delight saw one new message from Yomi. She opened it, but there was nothing written. It was all blank. Mato bolted from her bed, pulling on her jacket, and grabbing her bike, rushed out the house. Her mom called after her, "Where are you going?" She only yelled Yomi's name in reply and raced down to the viewing spot she had shown Yomi all those months ago….the only place she still hadn't checked yet...

 **~Flashback~**

 _Mato had never brought anyone to this spot before. It wasn't very well known and was hard to reach because of the distance and steep hill, but it offered a great view of the town and the best view she's seen yet. A few months had passed and she had befriended a girl named Yomi. On a whim, one day on an outing, she brought Yomi to the viewing place and from then on it wasn't Mato's place anymore, but Yomi and Mato's place to just meet up and enjoy the view for a bit._

 **~Flashback End~**

And that was where she was headed right now. It was the only place left that hasn't been searched, and nobody knew of this place except for them. She reached the spot, dumped her bike down by the bike rack, and ran onto the balcony, searching for any trace of Yomi. Minutes passed and she saw no trace. Disappointed, she turned around to leave. But just as she was about to leave, she saw something glinting in the grass. It was a small blue star charm. Identical to the one on her phone, the same charm she had given Yomi after she returned from her basketball tournament in a different town, the same one she given Yomi because Yomi just won the school volleyball tournament. Mato clutched the charm with two hands and fell on her knees. How she wished to just see Yomi again, even if it was just for one last time. She just wanted to know what had happened to Yomi. In that moment, all her emotions began to overwhelm her and she cried out, "Where, where are you, Yomi? Where are you…" The last three words said in a whisper.

She heard a voice in her head, "You wish to see your friend again?"

"What? Who is this?" Mato cried, lifting her head up.

"A friend." The quiet voice replied.

Mato calmed down and wishing with all her heart to see Yomi again said, "Yes." Blue light suddenly exploded from the charm bringing Mato to another world of blue skies and white clouds. "Where...where am I? Who...are you?" Mato said, turning around, taking in the sights, and saw a figure above. The figure repeated her question, "You wish to see your friend again?"

Mato again said, "Yes."

"Why?" The figure questioned, watching Mato, face betraying no hint of emotion.

"Because...because...because I...I...I love her. I feel so happy with her around, and with her, everything just seems right."

"You care very much about her."

"Yes."

"She cares for you."

Mato hesitated, "I...I don't know. I just want to walk with her again! To laugh with her again! I want to see Yomi again!" Mato's voice softened. "And tell her that I love her even if she may not feel the same..."

The figure nodded and held out her hand, edging closer to Mato, "I see. Let's go."

Mato smiled and took Rock's hand, "Thank you, Rock." The outlines of Rock and Mato gradually blurring until there was only one figure kneeling down. She stood up and opened her eyes, a blue flame igniting in her left eye, "I am...Black Rock Shooter." She left the mindscape and entered the Otherworld. In the Realworld a blue charm fell to the ground and Mato disappeared...


	5. End of Part 1

**10/4/2015: Two edits in one day since I actually have time for once...**

* * *

 **~Otherworld~**

A light flashed and a portal appeared. Rock jumped out, neatly landing on the ground. She took a moment to sort herself out. She had never merged with Mato so deeply or was it she never merged with Rock on such an level? It was all so confusing, she didn't know where Rock started and Mato ended, unlike the last time where they were at least separate in spirit and mind. She shook her head, right now what was important was to find Yomi...Dead Master...her. She would sort out her identity issue later. She summoned her Rock Cannon and started to run, following her instincts on where to go, knowing that eventually it would lead her to Yomi. Soon she came upon a ruined palace, seemingly abandoned if not for the fact she felt an urge to go in and a certainty that Dead Master was inside. She complied, pushing open the doors and walked through. She took a quick glance at her surroundings, she was in a large room, the floor heavyset by checkered tiles, the high vaulted ceiling held up by numerous columns. At the end of the room was a high dais topped with a throne and a figure sitting on said throne with two skulls surrounding her, a scythe in hand.

Rock recognized the figure, and smiled slightly. Found her, she thought full of relief, but Yomi looked different, there was something off about her. All the warmth that was usually around her was gone replaced by a cold malicious air. Rock walked up, stopping several yards from the dais and gazed up, holding out her hand, pleading with her eyes for Dead Master to come down and just talk with her. Pleading for a chance to just tell her, I love you. A chance that she never took in the first place before she realized how deep her feelings were for her.

Dead Master's malicious smirk slid off her face, "Oh so you want me to come back after you get all buddy, buddy, and friendly with Yuu, huh?! Am I your second option or something? You know what? You can just leave and go back to your lovely Yuu." She sent her skulls flying at Rock and attacked. Rock slammed into the ground and skidded, leaving behind a large crater. She got up and closed her eyes, then opened them, a flame igniting out of her left eye. Dead Master attacked again, but this time Rock was ready and blocked them with her Rock Cannon. A skull charged at her and she side-stepped, never stopping as the three attacked over and over again. She leaped into the air and started to fire. Dead Master dodged each shot and as the dust from the shots cleared, Rock landed on her feet again, taking in the clouds of dust hanging in the air, the floor pitted with holes from her blasts. She turned slightly and noticed Dead Master's skulls behind her. Rock heard footsteps from the opposite direction and turned back around to see Dead Master striding towards her, without a single sign of injury on her. Rock readied her cannon in a defensive position, Dead Master raised her scythe then swung down, the blade hitting the floor and releasing a blast of green energy at Rock. Rock blocked with her cannon, the blast pushing her back slightly. The floor started to crack from the concentrated force of the blast until it finally gave away.

Rock fell through the newly opened chasm. Dead Master walked to the edge and jumped, arrowing down to Rock and attacked. Rock blocked and for a few tense seconds the two clashed before the force of their blows pushed Dead Master and Rock apart. Dead Master sent her skulls after Rock while Rock landed on the ground and started to shoot, slowly standing up as she fired shots at the skulls. The two skulls charged at her, Rock dodged the first one but the second one crashed into her, sending her flying into the floor. Rock groaned, ribs hurting and got back up. She grabbed her cannon just as the two skulls started to come back for round two. She raised her cannon up and transformed it into it's lance form, a remnant from the short time she spent as Insane Rock Shooter. She charged and obliterated the two skulls. Dead Master finally coming down from her fall, landed on an excess chain and leaped down running into a darkened hallway.

Rock followed her blindly, heading down a flight of stairs through another hallway. Chains shot at her and she dodged while more chains started to block the exit of the hallway. She raised her cannon lance and smashed the chains away, coming to a stop as she reached the end of the hallway. The hallway opened up to a large room, surrounded by balconies, and in the center a large pillar surrounded by chains could be seen. On top of that pillar was Dead Master carrying her scythe, smirk back in place. Rock charged, dodging the chains that Dead Master directed at her. Dead Master ran down a chain and slashed at Rock but she dodged and blocked the hit. The two leaped at each other again, blades clashing until Rock leaped back, changed her lance back into it's cannon form and began firing at Dead Master, careful to aim for the areas that wouldn't kill Dead Master, but the very least incapacitate her long enough to talk. Dead Master dodged every shot and kicked Rock's legs out from underneath her. Rock's flame blazed. Dead Master raised her scythe with a malicious smile, sure that this would be the finishing blow. Rock lifted her cannon up and shot Dead Master's scythe, breaking the head of the weapon, leaving Dead Master holding a useless piece of metal. She tossed the leftover shaft away and leaped up getting an aerial view of the room and of Rock, directing a storm of chains towards Rock. "You think I'm helpless?!" She yelled.

Rock dodged what chains she could and deflected the others that she couldn't dodge with her cannon. Dead Master jumped in to attack with her fists and feet and soon Rock was overwhelmed by the barrage of attacks, the chains finally hitting their target.

Dead Master walked toward Rock with a "Hmph." Rock lowered her head unable to move an inch, her flame fading away slowly as she remained bound, unable to break free. Dead Master dragged her up to one of the higher balconies and stared at the defeated Rock, all chained up. Rock raised her head and gazed back. She had to reach Yomi, had to reach Dead Master, had to say one thing. She started to struggle, grunting with effort and was rewarded by the sound of her chains breaking. Dead Master summoned a chain and directed it at Rock. Rock knocked it aside and destroyed it in a burst of blue flame. She kept on walking forward with single minded determination, only to stop when Dead Master was on the edge of the ledge. She held out her hand again, pleading with her eyes again for a respite.

Dead Master took another step back and stumbled, starting to fall. Rock lunged forward and caught her in a hug, preventing her from falling off the ledge. Dead Master gasped, and started to struggle, grunting with exertion as she tried to push Rock away from her. Rock lifted her over the edge, "Hold still, okay? It's hard to carry you if you're struggling and I don't want you to fall."

Dead Master ceased her struggling and Rock carried her back to the safety of the balcony and set her down. "You-" Rock's words were cut off as the palace started to shake and slowly collapse. "Ugh, we must have destroyed too many of the supports." She scanned for a way out and saw one, then picked up Dead Master in a princess carry and ran, jumping over the masses of rubble in their path, making it out just before the palace finally collapsed, leaving behind a pile of rubble and a rather massive hole. She set Dead Master down once they were a safe distance away. "Wh-" She placed a finger on Dead Master's lips, effectively shutting her up.

"Hey, Yomi, glad to see you're back and not trying to kill me." Dead Master opened her mouth to interrupt, looking furious. Rock placed a finger by Dead Master's lip, effectively shutting her up. "Stop. I don't need any interruptions for what I was going to say." Dead Master fell silent and closed her mouth. Rock gazed into her eyes, "So...first...um...Yomi...Dead Master...um...you know what let's just use our otherworld names for now. It would make things simpler." Dead Master nodded in agreement. "Come back to the Realworld with me?"

Dead Master felt her heart deflate, hope fading away. Hope? Why hope? She wondered. Shouldn't she be furious? After all Mato had abandoned her, she was much more happier here.

Rock saw the look on Dead Master's face, heart sinking. Yomi probably wasn't going to go back with her… if so there was only one more thing she would say and then she would take her leave. "And the second thing is...I...um...I love you!" She blurted out. "I don't know if you feel the same about me, but I've been feeling that for sometime, I don't know when it started, but it did and then you left, and well, it's been a long week. Anyhow I don't know if you feel the same about me but, I'll just leave now and not bother you. That's all I wanted to say back when we were fighting but you never gave me the chance to say anything." Her words left her mouth in a rush as she stared down nervous, waiting for Dead Master's reply. Dead Master sat there, absorbing Rock's words, face impassive. Rock did love her...she was wrong… about her feelings. A feeling of warmth suffused her, she leaned forward and kissed Rock.

"That answer enough for you, Rock? And I love you, too."

Rock smiled, "Yes."

The two got up, "We better find a place to go to sleep, we need to go back to the Realworld. Also we are going to have a whole bunch of explaining to do when we get back." Dead Master sighed. They started to walk, heading to the same abandoned house where Dead Master treated her wounds, holding hands.

Several hours later, they reached the house and Rock pushed opened the doors. "The bed's still there." Rock remarked. Rock took off her long coat and set it on the chair, while Dead Master got on the bed. Rock got in, "You think we should tell everybody when we get back?"

"Up to you. I'm just happy to be with you." The two slowly fell asleep in each other's embrace.

In the distance, a mysterious figure watched over the house, nodding, everything was going according to plan. She summoned a portal and walked into it, leaving no indication that someone was there in the first place.

 **~Realworld~**

Yomi slowly stirred, her head on Mato's chest. She curled up closer until her mind finally realized where she was and what exactly was she doing. She shot up, waking up Mato. The two stared at each other, each remembering the events that transpired over the past several days in the Otherworld. Mato smirked, "So I guess that means we're official?"

"Yes." And Yomi smiled back.

"It's dawn, probably wouldn't be a good idea to go back right now. Let's just enjoy what time we have left together since both of our parents aren't going to be happy about our disappearances."

"Sure." And she snuggled back into Mato's chest with Mato's arms around her. She yawned.

"Yomi?"

"Yes?" Yomi said sleepily.

"I love you." But by then Yomi was fast asleep, Mato shifted slightly, careful not to disturb Yomi and smiled, looking out at the view. She soon fell asleep against Yomi. Her last sight, a rising sun over the town she called home.

* * *

 **And here ends the first part of BRS: What Happens After... Thanks for sticking with me that long. Now I'm not sure when exactly I will post the next chapter I'm hoping soon since I already have part of it typed up and almost all of it written down by now. Once I finish and assemble everything I'll post a chapter up and the chapter release will turn from weekly to biweekly. So probably around Wednesday or Thursday of next week depending on how much time I get on the computer. Also, I'm up to 300 views! That was way more than I expected when first publishing this story, so thank you readers for sticking with me this far. Now what to expect for part 2? Well, a mysterious figure looming in distance, insanity, and of course Dead Master and BRS making out (not going into graphic detail since this is rated T, that and I just don't want to. There will be light detailing, otherwise the story won't work. At least the plotline I have planned out).**

Fact #3: Pretty much all of this is written at 1 or 2 in the morning. I just don't really get that urge to write until then.

Fact #4: Originally Mato was to give this speech about coming after her and how events looked from her perspective. Halfway through writing that I realized that it doesn't fit with Rock's character which Mato was merged with. If they're merged it gave me some leeway I guess on how the merged entiy acted but that long winding speech just sucked too badly to put in. So I just changed it to the little dialogue above and Rock saving Dead Master.

 **Until next time,**

 **~ Shadow**


	6. You're Gonna Get Mato'ed, IBRS'ed

**Important A/N:**

 **And here's the next chapter. Now a little warning, the second part of this story maybe a little graphic and deal with things such as rape and such. I won't go into detail much since I want to keep this rating T, but trust me this is for a good reason. You see when I first got the idea for this story it was because I saw a set of pictures on Deviantart by the Deviant, xKaishaku. You may know them as the title of this chapter or another picture known as Insane Urge. Anyhow, xKaishaku never continued it and I got the idea to write a story based on them. But I had to build up the story first, I couldn't go straight into this, hence the reason why the first part of the story was based on the OVA. And for the readers who are wondering where's Chariot/Kagari, Strength/Yuu. I didn't really put the in that much and there's a good reason for that. But that reason will only be revealed around the end of this story, so you're going to have to wait. Anyhow, please review and leave comments of what you think about this story, chapter, etc. And please favorite or follow my story, it really gives me major motivation to continue on. I've kept you waiting so without further ado, the newest chapter.**

 **10/11/2015: Finished editing this chapter finally. Added more details and corrected some sentences because of spelling issues. Life is killing me... but I finally figured out what I will do. While not in school and on breaks I'll write and type up stories. During school I'll just edit. Much simpler.**

 **Now a little note on this subject. When you do something to another person, it's best to get consent from the other person. Whether this is by a simple yes or just by checking up on them and asking if it's okay, just ask. If they say no, it means no. This way whatever you do is enjoyable for everyone.**

* * *

Mato and Yomi walked through the store, hands held together. It had been several months since Yomi's disappearance from the face of this Earth and Mato's following soon after. The following day after they came back from the Otherworld, they each left for their separate homes to take their punishments, promising that as soon as they were able to meet up somewhere for a date. Their first date to be exact as a couple…

Yomi had received a rather harsh punishment from her well-meaning parents after they had heard her story...well...the version of it she had given them. After all she couldn't very well tell them about the Otherworld, could she? They would never believe her, so she told them one day, coming back from school, she had blacked out and when she woke up, she couldn't remember anything but a face and a name...Mato's face and name to be exact. She wandered around a bit and finally came to this spot where she could see the entire town, the very same viewing spot that Mato had shown her all those months ago. Later on, Mato had come and discovered her there, but she still had no memory of anything. Mato then spent the next two days helping her remember and recover her lost memories. Once her memories came back, the two spent the night at the same viewing spot, deciding to both go home the next day to receive their punishments. Her parents listened to her explain, then grounded her for a month for making them worry so much. She then came out about being gay and a couple with Mato. Yomi's dad blew his top at the news, yelling angrily while Yomi's mom took it calmly. Yomi's mom had foreseen this coming and even had a talk about it with Mato's mom, who agreed with her. She knew that it was unlikely she'll get a grandchild from them, but as long as Yomi was happy, she was fine with it. But Yomi's dad added another month of grounding to Yomi's punishment and forbid her to ever see Mato again. After the issuing of the punishment, they took Yomi to the hospital where she had to submit to round after round of check-ups to insure there was nothing wrong with her, until the doctors reported at last that there was nothing wrong with her, in fact she was perfectly healthy and in good condition.

Meanwhile Mato had been grounded for a week, no basketball for the next two weeks and assigned numerous chores around the house. Mato was thankful that her mom didn't ask any questions beyond where she was for the entire three days. Then she came out to her mom and told her about her relationship with Yomi. Her mom didn't bat an eye and calmly told her from now on, Mato had to wash her own bedsheets and comforter. Mato blushed red at that while her mom laughed at her expression. "Mommmm…." Mato whined. But her mom kept on laughing until Hiro came in and asked what was going on.

Mato's mom promptly stopped laughing and said, "Nothing. We'll explain it to you when you're older, okay?" Hiro nodded and went back to his room.

Eventually after things cooled down a little, Yomi's mom had a little talk with Yomi's dad who rescinded his edict. So the ban on seeing Mato was lifted, however she still had to face through two months of grounding. Which brought them back into the present. Three months have past since their trip to the Otherworld, seeing that once they had served their punishments and caught up on their coursework, finals had hit and they were too busy studying together to go on that date. That and now their parents kept on checking on them every several hours to make sure that they were safe. But now it was summer, their parents had relaxed long enough to let them out for several hours and they had all the time in the world to finally enjoy some time together...on a date. "Mato?" Yomi's voice broke through her thoughts.

"Eh?" Mato focused on Yomi.

"You were zoning out for a moment weren't you?" Yomi said with a laugh.

"N...no." Mato flushed, eyes drawn to the floor.

"You were. Just admit it."

"Have I ever said how much I love you?" Mato changed the subject all of a sudden and hugged Yomi tightly, kissing her. Then she let go. Yomi blushed while Mato commented, "You know, Yomi. You look so cute and innocent when you blush." Yomi blushed harder and let Mato change the subject.

Then she smirked, and growled in a husky voice by Mato's ears, " Awww, she thinks I'm cute. But you know what? You look so cute when you blush and even cuter when you pout. I want to see you…" Yomi listed some suggestive things, making Mato blush harder with every word uttered.

"What happened to the cute and innocent Yomi I knew?" Mato bemoaned.

Yomi pulled away with a smirk, "Oh, she's still here. She's just somewhere...else."

"For such an innocent and pure girl, you seem to have your moments." Mato smirked and their roles reversed. "But so do I." And she attacked Yomi with a barrage of kisses, not care where they were at the moment.

"Mato, stop it. We're in public, there might be people watching."

"No one's watching. And we're in a dressroom where no one can hear us." Mato's phone beeped, reminding them of the time. Mato sighed, "We should get going if we want to eat before we have to go back home." Yomi followed Mato to a nearby restaurant they haven't tried yet. They were shown to their seats and took a look at the menu. Yomi ordered a light salad and Mato ordered a juicy fat burger. As they waited for the food to come, Mato stared across from her and took in the sight that was her girlfriend, a dazed smile appearing on her face. Yomi noticed and started to smirk, knowing what was probably going through Mato's head by now, the temptation to tease Mato slightly, overwhelming. The food arrived, Yomi couldn't resist anymore and said, "Like what you see?"

Mato snapped out of the daze she had been in while admiring Yomi and beamed unabashingly, "Yes." Yomi blushed. Mato raised an eyebrow, two could play at that game. Yomi averted her eyes and started to eat. Mato did the same and once their hunger was satisfied the two took the time to talk, their conversation flowing through many topics such as school or where they were going to major in for college. Soon, they finished and Mato paid the bill, insisting since it was their first date together as a couple. Yomi blushed at how sweet Mato was, some suggestive thoughts again flowing through her head of what she wanted to do to Mato. But she held back and the two left for home, each promising to see each other the next day for summer sports practices.

The next day, the two met up and started to walk towards the school. Mato spent the time bemoaning the fact where they still had practice on such a hot day. Yomi reminded her of how the gym has air conditioning. Mato perked up at the mention of air conditioning, grabbed Yomi's hand, and started to run yelling, "A/C!" with an insane grin. Yomi stumbled, pulled along by Mato, until they reached the school. They split up to set their things in their separate lockers and met together again before practice started. "After practice, meet up in the usual place?" Mato said. Yomi nodded and the two entered the gym, separating and walking to their sides of the gym.

Practice ended, and Mato walked towards her girlfriend by the courtyard where they usually met up after practice, elated to see her again after a long separation of an entire afternoon… well from talking to each other at least. They started to walk, passing through several hallways and stopping at a corridor. "Eh, Black Rock Shooter?" Mato muttered, stopping suddenly.

Yomi stopped and turned around, "Mato? Is something wrong?" Yomi backed away as an unearthly light entered Mato's eyes, warping her normally cheerful expression into something much more darker. "Mato?" Yomi said tentatively.

"Yomi…"

"Are you okay? You don't- mmph" Yomi's words were cut off as Mato suddenly closed the distance between them and had Yomi in a liplock, hands suddenly reaching under Yomi's shirt.

Mato broke out of their lip lock for a few seconds to say, "I'm perfectly fine. I just want... you." Yomi pulled away and pushed Mato's hands away, taken back at the dark and lustful tone Mato's voice had taken on. This was strange, normally Mato wasn't like this. Mato was the shy, cheerful one in their relationship, afraid that she might hurt Yomi if she pushed too far. Most times it was usually her pushing things in their relationship, telling Mato it was fine, not that Mato had minded anyways. Mato was usually content to go along with whatever Yomi wanted. Her thoughts trailed off… then was broken as she was roughly shoved against the wall, Mato trailing chaste kisses throughout her neckline.

"Mato, stop. Mato, please stop, this isn't you!" Yomi said. Mato stopped, gasped, coming to and pulled away.

"S...s...sorry." She stuttered out, then ran, not caring where she went as long as she was away from Yomi, as long as Yomi was safe from her.

"Mato! Wait!" Yomi raced after Mato, but Mato lost her after several blocks. Mato ran not stopping until she had ran halfway through the town to a park and collapsed onto a bench, mind racing. What had happened there? First she was there, eager to see Yomi to just walk with her then for some reason she started hearing whispers of Rock, intermixed with some slight insanity. She could feel her consciousness fading and something taking over. It was like she was a passenger in her head, locked up in the corner of her mind while someone else did all those things to Yomi. Mato hugged herself, before she merged fully with Rock and went after Yomi/Dead Master all she had were dreams of the Otherworld. But now she could fully hear whispers of Rock and at times Insane. If the insanity kept on getting stronger, strong enough to take her over, what was she going to do? She had to be more careful...

~Otherworld~

"Rock?" Dead Master said as Rock pulled away from her all of a sudden, clutching her head. The two were finally enjoying some alone time together after finding a quiet spot where no one could disturb them. Essentially a small canyon of sorts, it was secluded and barren, perfect for an makeout session or just a little place to relax a bit without worrying someone was going to attack them any minute. Until now at least... something was wrong with Rock and all her instincts were warning her to get away now! She resisted her urge to flee, normally her instincts were correct but it can't be. This was Rock, Rock would never hurt her...would she? Dead Master began to walk closer to Rock.

Rock summoned her Rock Cannon and held it pointed at her, a clear warning to stay away. Dead Master stopped, "C'mon Rock, you wouldn't do that to your girlfriend, would you?" But Rock did and fired at Dead Master. Dead Master dodged to the side, rolling to a stop. Rock fired again, this time hitting Dead Master square in the chest. Dead Master slammed into the cliff and slid down into a sitting position. Rock gasped, a sharp pain flashing through her head. She dropped her cannon and fell to her knees, clutching her head and gasped out, "S...st...stay...a...away." She struggled mentally, trying to hold back the tide of madness that so suddenly started to flood her head. Rock's flame ignited, flaring in large bursts as she tried to keep the insanity at bay. But it was no use and soon the blue flame ceased entirely as it was overtaken by purple. Rock straightened, her star cracking into pieces as the purple flames spread, changing her form into that of Insane. Dead Master cursed, this was not good. She summoned her chains and sent them at Insane, binding Insane's arms and legs together before Insane could move. Insane growled, struggling against them, but they held, creaking slightly with the strain.

"Rock, try to fight it, please. This isn't you. You don't want to kill me do you? C'mon snap out of it and tell me I'm right..." Dead Master pleading, her voice breaking slightly on the last syllables. Insane began to struggle again breaking some links, pieces of chain falling to the ground with a clatter. Destroy, being the singular thought that powered her. Some of the chains begun to disintegrate from the pressure exerted on them until at last, the remaining chains broke and crashed onto the ground. Insane stood up, free of the chains and turned around, her movements mechanical in motion. She tilted her head, staring at the girl who had chained her. She frowned, strange… she didn't feel like killing her when she looked at her. She didn't feel like destroying her either, she didn't know what she was feeling. Feeling? That was new, the last time she came out, all she could feel was emptiness and a driving urge to destroy everything in her path. She frowned, trying to figure out what she felt. She made up her mind on what to do right then and there and smirked. Insane walked up to Dead Master still on the floor, and lowered her gaze until she was peering directly at Dead Master, "Fufufu. I'm going to rape you." Insane lowered herself to Dead Master's level, then shoved Dead Master against the wall. She leaned forward and pressed her tongue against Dead Master's lips, slowly forcing her way into Dead Master's mouth. She detached, a tendril of saliva still connecting the two.

"Mmph!" Dead Master struggled, but was unable to break loose from Insane's grip. Then Insane began to pull her shirt down slightly and trail hot kisses around her neckline, leaving a trail of saliva behind as she continued to kiss her. Dead Master moaned slightly and gritted her teeth, "Rock, no! I want to do it with you, not a fake imitation of you." Insane ignored her and nipped her on the neck hard, drawing blood. She licked it up and said in an empty monotone, "Delicious." She stopped and suddenly let go, stepping back a few steps. Dead Master slowly slid down to the ground. Insane gasped and bent over, clutching her head, "N..n...no, no, no." She hugged herself as conflicting emotions began cycling through her. She wanted to rape her, she wanted to run, she wanted to keep the ...no, Dead Master safe from her. Dead Master reached out to her and tried to hug her, but Rock pushed her hands away and ran, her attire changing back into her usual clothes as she fled, trying to keep Dead Master safe from her. Dead Master ran after her, but soon Rock lost her in the canyon.

Rock ran, until she found a nook tucked out of sight and stopped, climbing in. She curled up in the little nook, flashing back to the brief time she spent insane. It had felt good to force herself on Dead, but she knew it was hurting Dead Master at the same time. It was getting harder and harder to stay in control and if she lost control again, she might end up killing Dead Master… She had to stay away, if she did at least Dead Master would be safe, safe from her. She could feel the insanity starting to take over again and shoved it to the back of her head, then got up and left. There was no use moping around, she better go find somebody to battle. Maybe it would keep back the flowing tide of insanity for a while longer…

* * *

 **Alright, from now on updates will be on every Thursday and Monday. So I'm going back to school on August 17, I won't have as much time to write so I'll probably be posting only drabbles or one-shots.**

Fact #5: This scene took me over a week to write. I had no idea what I was going to do with the beginning so it could lead up to the two scenes.

 **~Shadow**


	7. A Sleepover and Insane Urge

**10/25/15: I'M SORRY. I took so long in revising this chapter that I ended up taking two weeks to get it out. It's been hard for me lately to keep on a schedule due to a lot of things going on (mainly school, and just a little warning, be careful with your time if you ever decide to take AP classes in high school). But at least I'm trying and hopefully I can finish revising all of this before the year ends.**

* * *

 **~Realworld~**

"I'll pick you up at 8pm tomorrow, okay?" Mato's mom said, helping her daughter pull her overnight duffle from the trunk.

"Okay, Mom!" Mato said with a forced smile. Mrs. Kuroi peered at her curiously but kept silent and drove away, she had a feeling that whatever the problem was it couldn't be solved by her. Mato walked to the Takanashi's front door and knocked. She had tried to cancel but whenever she attempted to, she had always stopped because Yomi was really looking forward to this and no matter what she just couldn't let Yomi down….even if she might hurt Yomi in the process.

Yomi opened the door with a smile, "Come on in." Mato removed her shoes and left them outside, then walked in. The Takanashi house was large and spacious, two levels with the bedrooms on the second floor and the living room, kitchen, and dining room on the first. Yomi took her around the house showing her the kitchen equipped the the latest kitchenware, the living room with it's stockpiles of games, magazines, and a flatscreen TV. Outside there was a small yard where Mrs. Takanashi was working on the small flower garden. The two went upstairs where Yomi pointed out her parent's rooms and her room. Yomi opened the door to her room and beckoned Mato in, Mato stepped in and took a look around. It was slightly barren, mainly consisting of a vanity, closet, bed, a table, a bed stand and a futon laid out on the floor for Mato. No posters, no wall decoration could be seen. The frame of the vanity mirror however were covered in pictures of them and their friends, most prominent were pictures of Mato and Yomi together from the time they went shopping together to general study sessions.

On the table were a computer, stationery, and pens, pencils, and art supplies all neatly organized, complete with a lamp to provide light as Yomi worked. By the bedside, on the bedstand was a framed picture of them together, just the two of them having a great time. Another frame on the bedstand showed a picture of Yomi with her family as they moved in. A lamp sat on the bedstand, completing the threesome. The corners of Mato's mouth lifted upwards as she picked up the framed picture of the two together, "Wow, you must really miss me if you have a picture of me. Don't worry, I'll be here all night."

Yomi blushed, "S..s..so what do you think?" She stammered out.

Mato flopped on the bed in response, ruining the neatly made bed, "I think I need to go to the bathroom."

"Sure, it's right down the hall, third door to your left." Mato nodded and left. Once in the bathroom, she sat at the end of the tub and clutched her head, trying to push away the whispers of Insane Rock Shooter that had been plaguing her the entire time she was there. She closed off the connection to the Otherworld as much as she was able and eventually all whispers of Rock and Insane subsided and faded away. Mato sighed in relief, she really didn't want to ruin this for Yomi and wanted to have fun with her girlfriend. She left the restroom and headed back to Yomi's room, where Yomi was waiting for her.

Later on after dinner, the two watched "Pitch Perfect", a movie about a group of girls in college who enter an acapella singing competition. Afterwards the two got ready for bed, Mato changed into a white tee with purple shorts while Yomi changed into a white nightgown. Yomi gave Mato the bed seeing how Mato was the guest. Mato protested, saying that it was Yomi's bed and that she was perfectly happy in the futon. The two fell silent until Yomi came up with the idea to sleep together on the bed. It was after all big enough for two and they were dating. Mato blushed and still insisted on taking the futon until Yomi dragged Mato into the bed with her. Mato sighed and relented, thinking to herself that she would wait until Yomi was asleep and sneak into the futon. The two laid on opposite sides of the bed, listening to the sound of each other's breath. Mato eventually drifted off to the sound of Yomi's soft even breathing, forgetting her plans to sneak off Yomi's bed.

 **~Otherworld~**

Rock ran, passing through a ruined city in search for Dead Master. And there she was, back to Rock with her two skulls, side by side. Rock crept up slowly and attacked. Dead Master whipped around, her skull taking the brunt of the blade's blow. The other skull then attacked, slamming into Rock and sending her flying into the side of a dilapidated building. She crashed through the wall sending dust flying everywhere and leaving a giant hole in the side. Dead Master started to taunt her, "Almost got me there, too bad I sent you flying." Rock didn't reply and chambered out of the hole she left, charging up her Rock Cannon as she stood up. The charged shot finished charging and she aimed at one of the skulls flying at her. She pulled the trigger and the flaming shot hit her target right on, disintegrating it into nothing with a massive burst of energy. The second skull reached her and tried the same trick on her again but she dodged. Dead Master stood there on the ledge, calmly watching her skull chase after Rock, keeping her from firing any more charged shots. Rock calmly took the scene in while keeping up a unpredictable sprint, quickly formulating a plan to take down Dead Master. She sprinted faster then twisted around. The skull charged at her again and she sprung up in a powerful jump, leapfrogging over the skull and heading towards Dead Master. She aimed her cannon at the skull behind her and at the last minute feinted, switching targets and fired a shot at Dead Master, blasting her off the ledge and taking her by surprise. Rock dropped her cannon and blade, no use carrying them if they were only going to weigh her down, and ran, catching Dead Master just before she hit the ground. She landed and summoned her Black Blade, holding Dead Master down with one hand and keeping the blade at Dead Master's throat with the other. Dead Master smirked and flipped Rock to the ground, escaping.

"Galant as always, Rock." Rock said nothing and the two leaped at each other, blades clashing. Dead Master let her skull disintegrate back into her pocket dimension where she kept it. Rock ignited her flame and pushed forward, striking at Dead Master. Dead Master blocked the blows with her scythe until with one powerful blow, Rock struck the scythe and cleaved the scythe in half. "Damn it, Rock! Stop destroying my scythe." Dead Master yelled furiously, stomping her foot in anger. This was the third time Rock had destroyed her scythe!

Rock took advantage of Dead Master's distraction and pushed her to the ground, straddling her to prevent her from getting up again. She placed her blade at Dead Master's throat again. "I win." She said quietly, in that emotionless tone of hers.

Dead Master smirked and conceded, "This time. But next time, we'll see." She pushed Rock's blade away. Rock let her blade disintegrate back into the pocket dimension where she kept her weaponry. Dead Master pushed Rock down and flipped over so she could be on the top, "You know, that holiday our Realselves call Halloween is coming up in several months by the passage of time in the Realworld. Apparently the people dress up in different clothes on that day, like something they don't usually wear as normal everyday clothes. Or as different things, like a building or weapon. You want to give it a try?" Dead Master turned on her puppy eyes at Rock. Rock didn't respond, Insanity was trying to take over again and she was too busy concentrating, trying to hold it back so it wouldn't hurt Dead Master or force things without her consent, ruining this moment. A moment that she wanted to remember forever since she was with Dead Master. Dead Master felt a sense of dread flow over her, there was something...off about Rock right now. She got off Rock and quietly curled up next to her. There was no use talking to Rock right now. Something had been wrong with Rock for the past few weeks and she had to find out what. If she didn't she might lose Rock forever.

 **~Realworld~**

Mato woke up with the sun shining in her face, arms wrapped around someone and face tucked into the crook of someone's neck. 'Wha…" her brain went as she remembered the past day. She had came over for a planned sleepover, a very sleepover that had been planned right after their trip from the Otherworld, before they had came home for their punishments. At first she was worried that the insanity might overtake her while near Yomi and at one point almost did. But the rest of the day passed by without a single whisper from Her. Eventually Mato was able to relax a bit and actually enjoy her time with Yomi, watching a movie and playing video games.

Yomi stirred, something was different, she could feel someone's arms wrapped around her and a head buried in the crook of her neck. She shifted slightly, then remembered that Mato was staying over and that they had decided to sleep in the same bed since there was enough space for the two of them. That and the stubborn girl wouldn't take the bed so Yomi had suggested sleeping in the same bed together.

Mato shifted slightly as she heard the change in Yomi's breathing, going from a steady slow exhale and inhale to a quicker pace of breathing. Yomi was awake. She pulled her head from the crook of Yomi's neck and gave a sleepy grin, "Morning."

Yomi smiled back, "Good morning to you, too." A knock resounded from the closed door and the two stared at it.

"Girls! Time to get up for breakfast. If you aren't up in five minutes I'm coming in to get you two up." Yomi's mom yelled from the other side of the door. The two exchanged glances and scrambled out of bed, changing into their outfit for the day. Yomi received an eyeful of Mato, as Mato changed into a sports bra, black tank top, and blue jeans, back facing Yomi. Yomi blushed but couldn't stop herself from wanting to see more, wanting to do...things to her and admiring Mato's toned back. She drifted off into a daze, images of Rock from when she merged with Dead Master mixing in with the ones of Mato. Mato finished changing and turned around, catching Yomi staring. An idea popped into her head and she whipped off her tank-top, leaving herself clad in only a sport's bra and black jeans. She struck a pose. "Like what you see?" Mato called out, raising an eyebrow. Yomi blushed.

"Yes." She said unashamedly. Mrs. Takanashi opened the door, "Girls-" She stopped catching sight of Mato still in her pose, "Well, I can see you're almost done changing, when you are done and have brushed your teeth, come downstairs for breakfast." They nodded in agreement and Yomi's mom closed the door.

"Well that was….awkward." Mato said, slipping on her tank-top again.

"Agreed." The two left to brush their teeth and rushed downstairs, stomach growling.

Later, with their stomachs satisfied at the full and lengthy breakfast Yomi's mom set out for them, the two left the house for a short walk before Mato's mom had to pick her up. They ended up in a small remote park close to the viewing area that they usually frequented. The couple sat on a bench and watched the birds fly by. Then all of a sudden, a slight whisper could be heard in Mato's head. She winced, more whispers of Insane started to break down her barrier. Rock must have gotten overwhelmed again, and she had to go. Go before Insane fully broke through, before a repeat of last time happened. At least if she left then no one would get hurt, especially Yomi. She started to excuse herself, covering up her changing eyes and rushing out the park. Yomi felt that something was wrong again and ran after her stumbling, trying to catch up, but she couldn't. Mato was nowhere to be seen. Dejected, Yomi went to their old meeting spot, finding Mato staring out at the vast view of the town and hugging herself, barely holding on to her sanity. She smiled seeing Mato from behind, not noticing the conflicting emotions flooding Mato's face as she tried to keep the insanity at bay. Yomi snuck up behind her and gave her a hug, not noticing how stiff and tense Mato was against the setting sun. Mato stiffened even more as she felt arms wrap around her. She felt the last strands of her sanity snap and then the barrier she had kept up for so long finally broke.

Yomi noticed how tense Mato was and how she wasn't turning around and hugging her back like her usual self. "What's wrong?" Yomi asked.

Mato pushed her away, and with a stretched out grin devoid of any sanity said, "Yomi…" Drawing out the syllables of her name as she spoke. Yomi noticed that where black pupils should be, it was red and deduced that something from the Otherworld must be at play. There was no other reason this could happen. She heard a whisper in her head from Dead Master but it was hard to hear, was it something about Rock going insane again? Her mind put together the pieces and she realized something must have triggered Rock's insane state again and made her go after someone, probably Dead Master since the two spent all their time together. And since Rock is connected to Mato, even more so after they had merged together to come after her when she was merged with Dead Master, some of Rock's inner insanity must have gotten to Mato, too. That would explain why Mato was being so distant, above all Mato's first instinct was usually to not hurt someone, especially her. It all made sense now. Yomi stared into Mato's empty yet lustful eyes.

In Mato's fractured mind, Mato was still struggling, trying to keep herself away, she wanted so badly to give into her urges, to kiss Yomi, to claim her, to force herself on Yomi. But she didn't want to at the same time. She didn't want to hurt Yomi and something inside her told her that this would hurt Yomi if she gave into her urges. Her body twisted around as if she was about to run off again. Yomi grabbed her shoulder. She shifted her grip, "You are now...Insane, right?"

"Y...yes...Yomi...what should I do?" Her tone darkening as she spoke, it seemed that it wouldn't be long until she was fully emerged and lost in madness. The red in Mato's eyes started to corrupt one blue eye turning it purple.

"Well…" Yomi turned Mato around and captured Mato's lips with her own. Mato struggled for a moment before letting her in, their tongues twisting about. Mato started to relax, slowly melting into the kiss while Yomi let out a soft moan. The purple in Mato's eye began to recede until all that was left was a clear, undaunted blue and soon the red in Mato's pupils faded back into black. Yomi pulled away, a string of saliva connecting the two still. "See? There's nothing to be afraid of. I don't think you'll hurt me." And she smirked, "Besides I kind of like it when you play rough with me."

"Yomi…" Mato blushed, sanity fully restored, images rushing through her head...images and desires…

Yomi smiled as she took in the sight that was her girlfriend, Mato still looked so cute whenever she blushed. Yomi's phone rang and she took the call. Mato quietly waited for Yomi to end the call. She did several seconds later and looked up from her phone, "We have to go back, now. Your mom's waiting to pick you up."

" 'Kay." The two left the park and slowly started walking back towards Yomi's house.

 **~Otherworld~**

Rock groaned in pain, arms wrapped around herself. She was about to be overwhelmed again, "Go." She grunted out, trying to warn Dead Master to leave. But Dead Master refused to leave. Rock's last images before she was swallowed up by the insanity were of Dead Master standing deadfast and stubbornly in her tracks, refusing to budge a single step. Rock slowly straightened up, bangs covering her face and expression. Her blue flame ignited, but they were quickly being overtaken by purple. A purple light spread, changing her clothes into that of Insane Rock Shooter's. Finally an armored Insane stood there in place of Rock, transformation complete and watching the figure that was surely watching her with equal intensity. The girl from before was back, but this time she wasn't saying anything or carrying a weapon. Rock wondered why but this would make it much more easier for her to rape her. Rape her? Not kill? It was strange she didn't feel like killing her… at least not yet. No, she wanted to have a little… fun before she killed her. She took a step forward and started to walk towards the girl, each step punctuated by a creak. The girl didn't still move, Rock smirked, yes, this was going to be a piece of cake.

They stood face to face, Dead Master piecing together what's been wrong with Rock these past few months, realizing why Rock had been pulling away from her and being so distant. Insane started to move towards her mechanically, normally blank eyes filling up with something other than insanity. Insane smirked, then shoved Dead Master to the floor and squatted down to her level. Her smirk changed to something more predatory and she started to lean forward, lips almost touching Dead Master's neckline when she stopped, freezing in place, shooting pains flying through her head as a small voice cried out that no, this was wrong. Dead Master took this opportunity and thought furiously, trying to find a way to bring the real Rock, not this fake imitation of Rock. It seemed that there was still a small part of Rock that remained in Insane as evident by the fact where Insane hadn't killed her yet but merely wished to assault her, but no matter how valiant Rock's effort may be, she certainly wasn't going to win and Insane was starting to regain control again. Dead Master sighed and smirked, might as well go with the flow and get it over with, at least this time it was somewhat controlled unlike last time and this time Rock wasn't going to hold back or run away. She pushed Insane away from her and cupped her face. Then she leaned in and kissed Insane, seeking entrance into her mouth.

Insane was taken back slightly and her mouth dropped open slightly, just enough for Dead Master to push her mouth open a little wider with her tongue and enter her. The two engaged in a fierce tongue battle, each battling for dominance. And somewhere along the lines Dead Master felt a change occur in Rock. She pulled away and her Rock was there, sitting in front of her with her usual emotionless expression. "Now that wasn't so bad wasn't it?"

"Dead…"

"Shut up. I could see that you weren't going to win and at least you came back. Besides I trust you, I know you'll never hurt me, insane or not. Also why the hell you didn't tell me about this in the first place?! Don't you know how worried I've been that I wasn't good enough, or something was seriously wrong?!"

"I…"

"Shut up. Next time, you tell me. Next time, don't be so distant and pull away. Next time, don't leave me out...please. Just tell me what's going on." Dead Master whispered the last sentence with an uncharacteristic pleading. Rock sat there, silent then nodded slowly. Dead Master moved until she was next to Rock and leaned her head on Rock's shoulder. Rock hesitated slightly, stiffening, then relaxed slowly, placing an arm around Dead Master's shoulders and pulled Dead Master closer to her. Dead Master started to lightly trace Rock's prominent side scars, eliciting a small moan of pleasure from Rock. "Aww, who knew tracing your scar would actually make you responsive." She tried it again, but this time no moans could be heard, no emotional response could be seen. "...nevermind it doesn't work on you anymore. Don't worry…" She leered, edging closer to Rock and whispered huskily into her ear, "...we've got plenty of time and different ways of trying to test." Rock felt alarmed at the statement before she was tackled by Dead Master, choker removed.

Dead Master leaped up and started to run, laughing as she dangled the choker several yards away. Rock sighed and got up slowly to give chase and regain her stolen choker.

* * *

 **Dang, seven chapters already. So I've plotted everything out and such, it's going to be around eleven chapters in the end. As for my next story, I'll be doing a Soul Eater Vampire fic because I really want to do a vampire story and I have a small plot done already for Soul Eater. Unfortunately I won't be able to work on it often since I'm about to go back to school. So you guys might have to wait until December or so.**

Fact #6: These are the first scenes that I've ever done for Black Rock Shooter. Well the Insane Urge scene at least. That was done around last year and I had it waiting in my docs every since. I polished it up and rewrote some parts of it to fit better.

 **~Shadow**


	8. Mato's Accident, Yomi's Merge

**Hellooooo. So I'm glad that I was able to get this out on time, my internet crashed and for a while I was worried that I wouldn't be able to make the deadline. But you guys probably don't want to hear about that so the usual. Please PM me or send in a review about what you think of this chapter or story. Thanks!**

 **11/23/2015: Wow, I haven't updated for a month. Lol, I've been so busy, I've only just got the time to revise a chapter and post it. On another note, I have now reached 2,400 views. I would like to thank you readers for taking your time to read through this as obviously you could have been doing something else than taking the time to read my story. :D**

* * *

 **~Realworld~**

They had just started to cross the street when Mato noticed a car speeding towards them, she didn't think, just reacted and pushed Yomi out of the path of the incoming car, taking the brunt of the car's impact. Yomi crashed into the sidewalk shocked until she saw Mato's motionless body several feet away from her. The car that had crashed into Mato diverted into a lamppost with the driver, mostly unharmed chambering out drunkenly.

"MATO!" Yomi screamed, getting up and running towards Mato's wrecked body. Mato didn't respond, she quickly pulled out her phone and called 911, sobbing as she answered the questions that the dispatcher asked her.

Several minutes later, the ambulance arrived along with the police and Mato was rushed into surgery while the giggling drunk driver was taken into custody. Yomi sat outside the surgery room, every minute that passed seemed like an eternity for her. She felt helpless, all she could do is wait, she was utterly useless. Yomi sat there like a marble statue, staring off into space, only responding to people when Mato's mom came by with her brother and answering their questions.

Nine hours later, the doors to the surgery room opened and a doctor walked out and scanned the hallway. His eyes rested upon a blank Yomi and a weeping Mrs. Kuroi. He walked over to them, "Mrs. Kuroi?" He said in a kind tone. Mrs. Kuroi nodded a confirmation. "The surgery is a success." Mato's mom gave him a hug and teary smile.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"Don't thank me, it was my pleasure." The doctor was reminded of why he had became a doctor in the first place, to help those families that might lose a loved one. But he still had a job to do. "Now currently we just have to wait for Mato to wait up and then perform some routine check-ups on her to ensure that she's functioning properly. But the thing is we're not sure if she will wake up or when she will wake up. If she shows no signs of waking up in a year we may have to move her to a facility where they will be better equipped to take care of her longer."

"Still, thank you. Even if Mato might not wake up, at least she's still alive." The nurses began to wheel Mato out of the room and take her to her new lodgings. Yomi watched Mato come out and felt herself come out of that frozen state. She started to smile, relieved. Everything was going to be alright.

* * *

A week passed, and everyday Yomi spent as much time she could by Mato's side. From when the bell rang, she would run over to the hospital from the school. Sometimes Saya would give her a ride there, other times Yuu or Kagari would accompany her but everyday without fail she would go to Mato's hospital room and stay there until visiting hours were over. But this time was different, Mato began to stir and finally she opened her eyes.

"Who are you?" Mato said as she stared at the familiar stranger in front of her. She felt that she knew this person but she just couldn't remember anything about her.

Yomi felt the world shattering before her, "I'm Yomi….your...friend." She trailed off, shocked and unable to function.

"Oh. But how come I don't remember you? Why am I in the hospital? And why do I feel so different, like I'm older?"

Yomi was speechless...words couldn't describe what she felt. She just wanted to get away and sink into a deep depression. She had to answer Mato however, it wouldn't be any good to keep her girl...keep Mato in the dark. "I don't know why you can't remember me, the doctor said it might happen due to the trauma to your brain from your injuries. You're in the hospital because we were out on a walk and a car almost hit me. You pushed me out of the way and took the hit yourself which is why you're so injured in the first place. You've been asleep in a coma for a week now. And today is July 13th, 2015."

Mato's face scrunched in dismay, "No... it's 2011... I was just in bed….and tomorrow is supposed to be the first day of 6th grade."

"Mato, it is 2015… we're in summer vacation right now and in the fall we're going to be in 11th grade." Mato stared off into space, unresponsive and still trying to comprehend everything that had just happened. Yomi went out and called the doctor, then sat down and called Mato's mom. When she got back, the doctor had finished examining Mato.

The doctor looked at her as she walked in, "Ms. Takanashi?"

"Yes?" She took a seat back in her usual chair.

"Okay, I'll explain it to you both right now so you can tell Mrs. Kuroi when she comes in. You, Mato are perfectly healthy, but you seem to have temporary amnesia. Basically a lost of memory. You might never get all of your missing memories back, or you could get all of your missing memories back. The mind is a tricky little organ. But some ways you might get some memories back are through things called "triggers", it can be a place that you go to often, or a person you loved, even an object that meant a lot to you. Now, seeing how the last thing you remember was the day before you started 6th grade, you've lost four years of memory, that's relatively normal in such cases. Other than that any questions?"

"No." Mato said after a pause. Yomi shook her head.

"Very well, I'll be taking my leave right now. Good-bye. I wish you the best of luck in acquiring your memories." The doctor left, closing the door with a click behind him.

Mrs. Kuroi rushed in with Hiro. "Mom!" Mato said with a smile. Mrs. Kuroi burst into tears, happy that her daughter had woken up. Yomi forced a smile, she felt like she was intruding on a happy reunion, one that she didn't belong to especially since Mato's memories of her were gone. She caught Mrs. Kuroi's eyes.

"Mrs. Kuroi, could I talk to you for a bit outside, privately?" Mato's mom nodded and followed Yomi outside the room, leaving Hiro to bicker with his sister. "The doctor said that Mato was fine except…"

"Except?" Mato's mom spoke anxiously.

"She's lost all memories of the last four years. The last thing she remembers is the night before she started 6th grade." Yomi replied

"That means…" Mrs. Kuroi was shocked.

"No memories of me, nothing from the past four years. She might get those memories back, but the doctor said that they couldn't tell for sure. And certain objects, places, people might trigger some memories so that she would remember them. But the chances of that is rare. He also said that the most you can hope for is that those memories come back in time." Yomi got up, "I'm going back home now. Goodbye, Mrs. Kuroi."

"Good-bye, Yomi. I hope that Mato will regain her memories." Yomi managed a smile at Mrs. Kuroi and left.

 **~Otherworld~**

Dead Master danged the choker again, baiting Rock. She smirked then looked on confused. Rock looked different for a moment, shocked or scared even. What was going on?

Rock stared, there was someone approaching Dead Master holding a rather large broadsword. Her eyes widened. Rock opened her mouth to warn Dead Master, but it was too late. The figure had reached her and raised her sword, slamming the blunt edge into Dead Master's head. Dead Master crumpled into dark oblivion, stunned unconscious by the mysterious cloaked figure. The figure lifted Dead Master up and placed her blade at Dead Master's throat, calling out as she did, "I wouldn't come closer if I were you, Black Rock Shooter. Not if I could kill her any minute. Don't even attempt to blast me with your Rock Cannon, your little girlfriend would only get caught up in the blast and might get ...seriously hurt." The cloak dissipated into shadows, revealing the face of the mysterious stranger. She was tall with golden glowing pupils and long black hair flowing down her back. Her attire consisted of a lace top under a bolero jacket, the former having a white strap crossed together. She had on a torn skirt and wore a gauntlet on her right arm and a black ring on her middle finger of her left hand. By her waist she had on a belt and perched on top of her head was a tilted black spiked crown.

Rock's face didn't change as she let her cannon disintegrate but kept her blade pointed at the figure, "Let her go."

"My, my, the emotionless one speaks. And look! There's even some emotion." She jeered mockingly. Rock said nothing. "Tell you what, how about you give into your insanity and I'll let her go. Don't and I'll kill her."

"Who are you?" Rock asked, buying sometime to think and search for another way out of this situation.

The figure raised an eyebrow, "Oh, the great and mighty Black Rock Shooter asking for my name? I'm honored, truly honored." She smirked, "My name is Dragon Slayer, soon to be ruler of the Otherworld." She felt Dead Master begin to stir and clenched her grip tighter. "Look, your little girlfriend is waking up. You have hmm…. thirty seconds to comply or she will die." Dragon Slayer pressed her blade closer to Dead Master's throat, cutting the surface slightly and drawing blood.

Dead Master stirred, feeling herself slowly get out of the pit of darkness she had be cast into. She opened her eyes, a sharp sensation of a blade held to her throat coming into realization. She felt someone's hand grip the back of her neck tighter. What was going on? She saw Rock, emotionless expression as usual saying something. She furrowed her brow, the last thing she remembered was Rock opening her mouth, an expression of shock passing through her face briefly.

Rock sighed slightly, there was really no way she could see that would allow Dead Master alive. There was no other choice. She had to do it, it was a matter of time anyways. Rock knew that even if she could hold her own insanity at bay, in the end she was still going to fall into it. It was inevitable. The only thing that had kept her here was for both Mato's and Dead Master's sake which by extension also Yomi's sake too. After all it would do harm to Yomi if Mato had forgot her. She only hoped that she wouldn't harm Dead Master in the process and that Mato wouldn't suffer any effects. She closed off every single trace of a connection with Mato and severed the bond. There, now Mato wouldn't go insane along with her like she had in the past. But for some reason she felt empty and alone. Her connection with Mato as her otherself was still there, but that deeper bond they had shared through the years was gone. It was time and Rock took a moment to savor all the memories she had made and the newfound emotions she had acquired over the past five years. They were all going to be meaningless in a few moments anyways, better to remember them fondly now. She opened her mouth, "I accept. I will do as you wish and let the other embodiment of me take over. But you must uphold your end of the deal and let Dead Master go."

Dragon Slayer smiled, "I knew you would." Her grip on Dead Master slackened slightly but not enough for Dead Master to escape.

Dead Master's eyes widened in shock. Rock couldn't give in, not even for her! She would destroy the Otherworld, leaving it barren and desolate, the girls would have no one to turn to and all that pain… "Rock, no!" She gasped out.

Rock simply smiled at her, "Good-bye, Dead Master. Remember always that I loved you." And she let go, destroying all the barriers that kept the insanity separate until now. Her attire changed as a purple light spread through her body, armor snaking up her body and taking its rightful place in their respective areas while another belt belt appeared. Chains materialized around her and attached to her armor. Purple flames started to spread towards her blade, enveloping it and changing it into the Insane Blade Claw. Her blue flames replaced by purple, that last gentle smile distorted into a sinister smirk as her top canines grew out into fangs. Insane Rock Shooter was back and here to stay.

Rock stared at the two, the peace and meaning of the memories she had been looking over leaving her. She took in the scene before her, there was Dead Master held at blade point by another woman. Dead...the girl looked like she was in pain. She glanced around even more, they were in a rocky landscape, the blazing sun beating down at her. She looked back at the two and frowned, now who was that girl again? She belonged to her, that much she knew and was currently held by that other woman who seemed to be saying something but she felt like she was missing something. Another otherself started to approach and turned tail and ran as she saw them. Rock tracked her with her eyes and smirked, time to have a little fun. She tore after the otherself.

Dead Master watched Rock finally give in and chase after an otherself who'd crossed paths with her. Rock was… gone. It couldn't be. There has to be a way for Rock to come back. She had to find a way to bring Rock back. She will find a way, she promised herself, resolve flooding her. But first she needed to free herself and get away. Dragon Slayer's voice broke into her thoughts. "It's started. Now I need to get rid of you since we can't have you bringing Rock back before she kills everyone in the Otherworld for me. Hm...even if the chances of you bringing her back is so low that it's practically impossible. Dead Master gritted her teeth, right now it was no time to cry, she had to do something, she was Dead Master after all. She jumped backwards and knocked Dragon Slayer down, then flipped over Dragon Slayer, freeing herself. She ran, not looking back.

Dragon Slayer got up and dusted off her clothes, scowling. She watched Dead Master get away and calculated… it would take far too long to chase after her and kill her. That and she might put up a fight and drag it out. No, it would be far more easier to portal to the Realworld and kill her realself instead. Then there would be no chance that Dead Master could come back at all and it would save time from having to go after Yomi too. Two birds with one stone. She smirked and summoned a portal then stepped through to the Realworld.

Distances away, Dead Master stopped and collapsed onto the ground from exhaustion. It would be easier for her to just give up… but no she couldn't. Rock was depending on her. She shot up, Yomi was in danger! She could feel Yomi's panic over their connection. She had to pull Yomi over and maybe together they could save Rock. Two was better than one, right? She opened up her side of the connection wider and called out.

 **~Realworld~**

Hours after coming home and telling her parents what had happened, Yomi slowly crawled off her bed. She could hear noises coming from downstairs, noises that sounded strangely like ones from the Otherworld. She opened the door and walked downstairs, greeted by a disastrous sight. The living room was completely demolished, all the furniture was in pieces while her parents were knocked out and sprawled on the floor to the side. A singular wall had been completely knocked out leaving a vast view of the night sky and their backyard. Standing in the center of this chaos was a woman holding a large broadsword, clearly from the Otherworld. She had golden pupils and long black hair. Her attire consisted of a lace top with a white strap crossed together, under a bolero jacket, a torn skirt which revealed part of what seemed to be a lace petticoat. She had a gauntlet reaching all the way up her right arm and a black ring on her middle finger of her left hand. Finally she had a belt stretching across her waist and a crown perched on her head in a tilted manner. The figure caught sight of Yomi, "Hello, Yomi. Don't you like my little gift to you?"

Yomi took a step to the side, closer to the door, "Who are you?"

"Oh, my. How silly of me to forget. I haven't introduced myself to the realself of Dead Master yet. My name is Dragon Slayer and I'm going to kill you."

Yomi gasped as she felt her connection to Dead Master forcefully open. Dead Master needed her! She covered it up with a cough. She had to stall for time to get to the door. She continued edging towards the space where the front wall formerly stood as Dragon Slayer advanced menacingly upon her. "Why?" She asked.

"Hmm...I shouldn't tell you, but then again you're going to die anyways. It's quite simple, really. I kill you, Dead Master dies. And you are a much easier target than Dead Master to kill since Dead Master can actually fight back."

"Why kill Dead Master?" Yomi felt Dead Master's panic over their newly opened connection and several broken whispers from her telling her to hurry. She sent a reply back that she will as soon as she could.

"Easy, without Dead Master, Insane Rock Shooter will destroy the Otherworld and the otherselves along with it. That would leave an empty barren land, perfect for experiments and suitable for me to create better otherselves that would actually fight each other, not act on their newfound emotions. Otherselves were never meant to have emotions in the first place!"

"But you're an otherself, aren't you?"

"No. I am something much more than that. But it's a pity, you'll never find out." Dragon Slayer lunged at Yomi with her broadsword. Yomi pushed open the door and ran out, the blade narrowly missing her by an inch. Dragon Slayer cursed, that girl had managed to distract her long enough to edge towards the door without her noticing. And since she was too focused on watching to make sure she didn't head towards the hole in the side of the wall to escape, she forgot all about the door! She scowled and followed, this was only a minor setback.

 **~Realworld~**

Yomi ran full pelt towards the viewing spot, sprinting faster than she had ever before in her life. She glanced briefly behind her, Dragon Slayer was still hot on her trail. She ducked and weaved through a large crowd hoping to lose her pursuer there. Soon she made it to the viewing spot where Dead Master told her to go. She collapsed by the tree, legs exhausted from having exerted herself so much. "Don't just lie there, get up, we have work to do. And a Rock to get back." She heard an impatient voice call out, an impatient voice that sounded remarkably similar to her own but with a darker undertone. She opened up her eyes and found herself back in the same dark green room where she had met up with Dead Master last year. "Dead Master, you called?" Her tone remarkably steady for one who just sprinted halfway through town without stopping.

Dead Master raised an eyebrow, "My, my, I sure am rubbing off of you. A year ago you wouldn't even bother speaking back."

Yomi smiled, "You are a part of me after all. I've learned to accept you. That and being with Mato helps, I would do anything to get her back." At that Dead Master's smirk fell, giving away to a much sadder expression. "Dead Master?"

Dead Master forced a smirk back on her face, "It's nothing. We better merge so we can take on Dragon Slayer. And I don't feel like explaining. You'll get it when we merge, that way we would know both sets of events without having to waste time explaining it to each other. And time is of essence here." Yomi nodded and held out her hand, Dead Master took it. The two outlines of Yomi and Dead Master began to blur and started to merge into one figure. With a bright flash of green light, a single figure appeared where Dead Master and Yomi once stood. She summoned her scythe and walked through a portal back into the Otherworld to find Rock.

In the Realworld, a bright green light flashed and Yomi's body disappeared. Dragon Slayer arrived just as Yomi disappeared and frowned, "Now I have to make a trip back to the Otherworld. Can't they just make up their minds and stick to a world? Traveling between the two worlds without an Realself is exhausting." She opened a portal and walked through.

 **~Otherworld~**

Dead Master summoned her skulls. It was better to be prepared considering by now Dragon Slayer would have discovered of her disappearance from the Realworld. She began to run aimlessly, searching for Rock. She saw a figure in the distance, back to her and came closer, was that Rock? The figure turned around, smiling maliciously. "Got you, my dear. You can't escape and now it's time to die." She said sweetly. Dead Master gritted her teeth, nope it wasn't. Just that so called Dragon Slayer.

"To hell, I will! Get out of my way, I have to find Rock!" Dead Master screamed at Dragon Slayer.

"Ooh, doggie has a bite. Very well, shall we?" Dragon Slayer snapped her fingers and a large broadsword appeared in her hands. She attacked first, testing Dead Master's defenses. Dead Master blocked with her scythe and sent her skulls from the sides in a pincer attack and went on the offensive, scoring three hits on Dragon Slayer, one on her face, one on her left arm, and the last was a shallow cut across Dragon Slayer's abdomen. Dragon Slayer jumped back, those three cuts dripping blood, still smirking, "So you're serious about fighting me. Guess that means I should be, too." Dragon Slayer lunged forward and with a renewed fury attacked, each attack increasing in speed. Dead Master tried to keep up and sent her skulls at Dragon Slayer a second time. Dragon Slayer saw them coming and jumped back, striking at the first skull and obliterating it into dust. But the second skull hit her straight on and she launched into the air, falling back down and leaving a large crater. "Ouch. You know you really should be more careful!" The last words were said with a shout as Dragon Slayer charged Dead Master, striking hard enough to destroy her scythe, leaving Dead Master holding an useless shaft. Dead Master scowled, this was the second time her scythe was destroyed. First by Rock and now by this upstart woman! She dropped it and summoned chains. She launched them at Dragon Slayer, seeking to bind her and at least get another hit in. Dragon Slayer destroyed all of them and launched herself at Dead Master, hitting her with the flat of her blade. Dead Master flew and skidded into the ground a few feet away.

"Yomi!" Strength yelled as she ran towards the battling otherselves, "Go, we'll take it from here. You need to find Rock! We'll try to keep her occupied for as long as we can." Dead Master nodded as Chariot rolled in and charged Dragon Slayer. She commanded her remaining skull to help and fled, running in no particular direction, following the small tugging feeling in her chest, guiding her.

* * *

Fact #7: Mato was supposed to get into an accident and be fine at the end, but it didn't fit into the plot that well and wouldn't explain how Rock went insane since events in the Otherworld and Realworld mirror each other slightly. So I decided to make her forget the last four years of her life. In addition I also realized after reading an article for Japanese, they enter high school in 10th grade not 9th like here in US. So I had to go back and make sure I changed it to 11th grade instead of 10th. At least it was only this chapter. :D

 **~Shadow**


	9. Insane VS Dead Master

**So school started and I'm really tired right now so I'll make it short, anyhow welcome to the 9th chapter (wow can't believe I actually made it this far) please leave a review, follow the story, and tell me what you think.**

 **10/25/2015: Another chapter up and my plan is to get this story revised by the end of Thanksgiving break. Can I do it? Let's see.**

* * *

 **~Realworld~**

`Mato woke up and sat up with a gasp, clutching her comforter. "Wha…?" She gasped out. She was confused, what had just happened in her dream? One moment she had been running, tearing through a thick haze to find something...someone. The next, she happened upon two people; one, an older woman, the other one, a much younger woman, held captive by the older woman. Both had strange features that made them look different from normal, but she couldn't put her hand on what. It was all so blurry. She felt that she knew the younger woman, or at least cared for her. Then the older woman almost killed the younger one with a large broadsword and Mato could feel herself getting chained up in her mind, while something else took over, her...Black Rock Shooter's mind fracturing. Black Rock Shooter? Why had that name appeared? Who was Black Rock Shooter?' It sounded like a name, but not one from this world… and somehow that name felt familiar… as if she knew the person and knew her very well. Her? How did she know it was a her… She glanced back down, looking at herself in the full length mirror attached to the wall of her room. A much older figure in the bed reflected back at her, an image that didn't really feel like her's. She peered at her hands, wondering what has she been doing for the past four years. They had certainly changed. There were callouses and scars where before there had been smooth pale skin. Her own skin had darkened slightly and had more wrinkles in it. It was all confusing and hard to adjust to. She sighed, there was no use in worrying about it when she couldn't remember a single thing. Besides other people have greater problems than her. All she had were missing memories, she could deal with that. She glanced back at the mirror and saw it was tilted slightly at an angle, altering her image slightly.

She pulled back her covers and slowly got out of her bed to fix it. As she did a small, thin, ordinary booklet fell out. It wasn't that big, no more than 60 pages long but she could see it was important. She picked it up and flipped it over checking the title, Mato's diary? She sat on the floor, opened the booklet. On the first page was a journal entry detailing the beginning of her sixth grade school year. She read the entry and started to scan through it, going faster as she rifled through the pages. These were events… events from four years ago until now… She started to read, that girl Yomi, she was her friend...and later on girlfriend? Mato couldn't make sense of the diary entry that went with that, something about an Otherworld and a Otherself? She sat back, trying to make sense of the information. There were so many things in there she didn't understand, but there was no one to turn to for help. It said that her mom didn't know about some of the events, and she had this feeling she couldn't tell anyone. Only that girl, Yomi could help her, she wasn't sure about any of the other names mentioned. But wasn't she missing? There was this break-in apparently last week and all the family members were knocked out. When they woke, that girl Yomi Takanashi was gone. They thought she was kidnapped or something and an investigation was ongoing.

She frowned, maybe going for a walk would clear her mind. It was clearly all jumbled up and she needed the fresh air. Mato pulled on her blue jacket, grabbed her phone and walked down to the front door, slipping on her shoes. She opened the door, her mom called out, "Mato? Where are you going?"

Mato stopped for a second and turned around to face her mom, cheerfully saying, "Just going for a walk, Mom. Maybe there might be something that might jog my memory and help me remember the last four years."

"Okay, just be careful out there. And come back home before ten o'clock." Mato nodded and left the house, slowly gravitating towards an tiny area with a set of bicycle racks, a small, grassy area containing a towering tree, and a great view of the sun setting over the town. A faint memory sparked, she was with a girl at this spot before… but who? She struggled to push through the haze and remember, suddenly the haze gave away and a memory burst vividly into her mind. She was out with a friend that day...at least she thought it was a friend. The girl she was with looked similar to the girl who visited her in the hospital. Wait...it was. It was that girl….Yomi… She frowned, why whenever she heard that name or thought about it, certain warm feelings would arise in her? Her heart would beat a little faster and sometimes she could feel her face heat up slightly at the thought of her name. She didn't even know what those feelings were. She sighed and went back to peering over the memories she had regained of having visited this very spot over and over again over the past four years, sometimes with that girl, sometimes not. She thought about the younger girl in her dream and how similar she had looked to the girl who was with her at this spot. They could almost be twins except for the fact where the one in her dream had horns protruding from her head, wing-like protrusions from her back, a different set of clothes, lighter skin tone, and skeletal claws in place of hands. But there was still no denying the resemblance between the younger girl in her dream and the girl she was with in the memory. She continued to watch the sunset, remembering more details from her lost four years. The single memory opened a floodgate where more memories could flow through. But still memories to do with this Black Rock Shooter and Yomi eluding her. She angrily slammed her fists on the fencing, trying to fight the remaining fog over her lost memories in her head, trying to remember more, to reclaim all her memories. But she couldn't no matter how hard she tried, the stubborn fog just remained there.

Soon exhausted from her uncharacteristic outburst, she collapsed by the tree, and leaned back against the tree. Soon she dozed off and found herself in a fractured mindscape full of jagged, dark columns illuminated by purple lights, casting threatening shadows across the landscape. She shivered, something didn't seem right about this place. She started to walk, hands rubbing her arms. The air was cold and dank, a scent of misery permeating the air. A slight moan sounded followed by a larger shriek. She jumped and whipped around. But no one was there. "Hello?" She called out. But no one answered her. She continued walking, heading deeper and deeper into the strange land she had found herself in. As she headed in deeper and deeper, the atmosphere grew darker and darker until she could barely make out any of her surroundings. Soon she found herself standing in front of a figure, a figure that seemed strangely familiar, but she could swear that she's never seen that figure before. Or at least remember seeing that figure before. The person looked broken in some way, almost submissive. She was chained up, head bowed down, hair, obscuring her face. Mato pushed her way closer and tugged at the chains encumbering the familiar stranger, exclaiming, "Why are you chained up like this?! Who chained you up like this?!"

Rock woke, a voice pulling her back from the blissful oblivion she had fallen in. She slowly lifted up her head slightly, chains weighing her down, draining what little energy she had left. She blankly focused on the figure in front her, will almost completely sapped by despair and the chains that had bound her. Mato was… here? How? Why? A spark ignited in her eyes and she gritted her teeth, the first visible emotion she had shown since being trapped in this wasteland. She started to struggle, attempting to break out of her chains again and rattling them. She fell back, the chains resisting her attempts to break them. She tried again, she had to get out of these! She had to help!

Mato stepped closer and helped the girl, pulling on one of the chains with all her strength. Soon one by one the chains gave away with Mato's help, links snapping and falling to the ground with a chatter. Rock got up and stumbled, legs wobbly after being stuck in the same position for so long. Mato caught her and helped her stand and several minutes later, Rock was able to fully support herself. Mato let go and changed her question, this time asking, "Who are you? You seem familiar...have I met you before?"

Rock remained silent, still recovering from the stress of breaking out from those chains. The two faced each other, Mato waited for an answer, scanning Rock. She had almost looked exactly like Mato except for the difference in hair length, skin colouration, and clothes. Mato let out a sharp cry of pain and clutched her head as memories began to stream in. Mato straighten up once the pain stopped and the memories stopped filtering in, she remembered everything. Yomi was her girlfriend, Black Rock Shooter was her otherself, this wasn't the first time any of this happened. She had met Rock before because Rock was her… well the part of her that contained all her negative emotions, her deepest desires, her inner being. She smiled, "Hello, Black Rock Shooter." She then frowned, finally realizing why the mindscape was like this. Something must have happened and Insane Rock Shooter took over, fracturing Rock's mind again. Rock finally spoke up, "I've got to get back, I've got to regain control, I have to stop us in our Insane form before she hurts Dead Master or destroys the Otherworld." Rock tried to walk forward, but failed, stumbling into Mato's arms. Mato caught her and helped her back on her feet.

"I'll come. It's my mess, too. Knowing Yomi she's probably merged with Dead Master by now to try to stop us in Insane form…" Mato trailed off.

Rock nodded and held out her hand, Mato took it. With a blinding azure flash the two merged. Rock opened her eyes, her iconic blue flame ignited once again in her left eye. She walked off purposefully, no longer weak but boostered by the merge. She has a long journey ahead of her if she was to ever get back to Dead Master in both the Realworld and Otherworld.

Dead Master ran, not caring about the direction, or where she was going. All she knew was that she had to find Rock. She stopped at an field enclosed by several cliffs. In the distance were two otherselves fighting, one heavily armored, lashing out with her jagged sword, the other desperately trying to defend herself from the onslaught of attacks with her gunblade. As she watched, Insane Rock knocked Black Matagi brutally to the ground and pinned her down with her jagged Blade Claw, then bent down with a sadistic smile and shoved her clawed fingertips into the socket of Matagi's right eye and ripped it out. Normally she would be laughing in sadistic glee, but this was Rock… Rock would never do such a thing. It's just not in her. Dead Master took the chance to rush forward and hug Rock, preventing her from gouging out Matagi's other eye. Matagi ripped Rock's Blade Claw out and ran, clutching the gaping hole where her eye used to be, leaving the two alone. Rock struggled to break the hold Dead Master had her in.

"Rock, Rock it's me. Dead Master." Dead Master pleaded, hoping that Rock would just remember her and everything would go back to normal. Rock broke out of her hold with a roar, then turned on her, holding her Insane Cannon Lance at Dead Master's throat. Dead Master froze, Rock's gaze was full of hatred, an empty void of hate and destruction. She searched Insane's face for any trace of Rock, something that could just tell her that Rock was still there, and struggling. A simple trace that would tell her Rock would come back. But she couldn't find any. Rock seemed to be just gone... Hope surged through her, she had to try for Rock, she couldn't give up, there was no way she would give up with doing everything in her power to bring Rock back. Plus Mato… Mato wouldn't be able to remember her as long as Rock was in that state. Insane raised her Cannon Lance and brought it down on Dead Master's head, intoning in a voice filled with malice, "Die."

Dead Master dodged at the last minute and summoned her scythe, sending her skulls after Insane to buy her some time. Insane decimated the skulls, tearing through them with the blade of her Cannon Lance. Dead Master cast her mind around for ideas and started to speak, "Don't you remember this place? It's where we first met all those years ago, before we gained emotions," Insane slashed with her sword, Dead Master caught it with her scythe and parried. She continued, "That day I lost the battle, but I managed to escape enough to fight again."

Insane growled and swung her Cannon Lance at Dead Master again, "Kill." Gun turrets popped out of her Cannon Lance and she began firing. Dead Master dodged what bullets she could and deflected others with her chains. She summoned more chains and directed them to restrain Insane. They wrapped around her legs, arms, and restrained her to the point where she couldn't move. Insane growled and started to struggle, trying to break the chains. Dead Master moved closer, "You remember don't you? C'mon say you do? Or that day where you took the hit for me and ended up with another scar on your side, parallel to the previous scar you had on your side. You know, you've never told me about how you got that scar."

Insane broke the chains, summoned her jagged blade to her hand and attacked with renewed fury, eventually wearing down Dead Master's defense until finally she broke through and smashed Dead Master's new scythe out of her hands. She slammed Dead Master against the cliff side and raised her blade for the finishing blow. She started to swing down and froze midway, her blade inches away from Dead Master's neck.

Inside Rock's fractured mind, Rock came upon a figure watching everything on a screen. The screen showed Dead Master who was fighting? She wasn't sure but it seemed to be viewed from their eyes. The figure turned around and revealed her face. It was Mato...but at the same time it wasn't. That Mato had purple eyes with red pupils and an inverted color scheme, black and red replacing the blue and white of Mato's outfit. She wore a black shirt with a blood-red broken star, a crimson hoodie, red shorts, and red converse shoes. Her white socks rose up to her knee and on her face was a cruel inhuman smirk.

"Hello, Rock. Or should I say me?" Rock remained silent at her words, watching her carefully. "Don't you like what I've done with this place? It suits us much better now." Insane Mato started to approach her slowly. On the screen Rock watched Dead Master fight them and becoming overwhelmed by Insane. She had to take control! She attempted to seize control of their body but Insane Mato prevented her. It had truly become a contest of wills, each opponent pitting what little power they had over the body against each other. She saw the blade about to come down on Dead Master's neck and renewed her struggle, managing to take some control of the arm and stop the blade from decapitating Dead Master.

Dead Master took the opportunity to kick Insane away and collapsed suddenly, all the high and energy she had draining from her. No! She had to help Rock, she couldn't give out so soon! She watched Insane get up and freeze, hands clasped to the temples of her head, conflicting emotions flooding her face.

"Enough!" Rock yelled. This was going nowhere, she had to get back to Yomi! She had to get back to Dead Master! Rock summoned her Black Blade and attacked Insane Mato, fighting for control of their body. Rock quickly overpowered Insane Mato, driven by the thought of protecting Dead Master, of hugging her again, of kissing her again and staring into those luminous green eyes. Insane Mato fell back surprised but retaliated, summoning her own twisted version of Rock's weapons. The two grappled for moments upon moments until finally Rock gained the upper hand. She knocked Insane to the ground and pointed her blade at her, placing her sword at Insane Mato's throat and said quietly, "It's over."

Insane Mato growled, "Why? We could have destroyed all the otherselves, destroyed all the suffering! Everyone would have been happy then!"

Rock calmly stared at her and replied, "Because if we did, we would not be able to learn from our mistakes in life, we wouldn't be able to mature and see true suffering. Because then I would have never known Dead Master and realize how I do love her."

Insane Mato fell silent, she really did care for Yomi or did she? She didn't know, everything was so twisted and messed up, she couldn't comprehend anything. She stared at the blade by her throat and accepted her fate, maybe some good would come out of this. At least she wouldn't need to care about anything anymore. Rock removed her blade and held out her hand. "But the thing is, you are also a vital part of me too. I can't ignore you, push you away, or treat you like a separate entity. And I would always use the extra power to protect the Otherworld and Dead Master. So what do you say? Will you merge with me? After all you are a part of me. It would be a shame to destroy you."

Insane Mato stared at Rock and the offered hand. She hadn't expected this and to be honest, she was sick and tired of being like this, being forced to act in such a way by certain impulses, forced to commit all those acts over and over again. And she wanted to know, to understand why Rock felt that way about somebody, even if she couldn't. She smiled and took the offered hand, letting herself merge with Rock. A blinding light erupted from the both of them and faded until all that was left was a single figure in full control of her body and a peaceful blue sky.

Dead Master watched carefully, she still had to try something, a snippet of a song came into her mind and she started to sing, adapting the words to the situation.

 _Black Rock Shooter_

 _Why have you gone away?_

 _Can you hear my cry?_

Insane straightened and removed her hands from the temples of her head, but Dead Master kept on going on.

 _Tell me,_

 _Black Rock Shooter_

 _My fond old memory_

 _Those simple pleasant days back then,_

 _I want those again…_

Dead Master's voice broke and faded off. Insane tilted her head, the conflict shown in her face halted. And for a brief moment Dead Master hoped that Rock would break through. But no emotion could be seen on Insane's face, no indication that whatever internal war happened inside Insane, had been won by her Rock.

Rock saw Dead Master leaning by the side of the cliff, bloodied and bruised and listened to her sing. She felt content and relieved that she was able to stop herself before she delivered that finishing blow. But a small part of her wanted to play around a little with Dead Master like when Dead Master had taunted her before. Let's have a little fun, shall we? Rock thought and smirked mentally. She started walking towards Dead Master, each step punctuated with a loud creaking dud.

Dead Master gazed warily at Insane, watching her come closer and summoned her scythe, she probably wouldn't survive this, but it was better than fleeing. At least this way she might still have a chance to bring Rock back. She took a fighting stance.

Dead wasn't going down without a little fight, wasn't she? More challenge for Rock, she decided to give her exactly what Dead Master wanted. Rock summoned her Blade Claw. The two leaped into battle, blades clashing and clanging until Rock overpowered Dead Master and obliterated Dead Master's scythe once again, leaving her weaponless. Rock let an evil smirk show on her face. Dead Master collapsed, legs giving out from exhaustion and the intensity of the previous battles. She gazed up at Insane, sure that this time she was going to die, sure that this time it would be the last battle. "Rock," She began, "No matter what, I hope you remember, even in your insane state, remember that I love you, kay?" And with that said, she fell silent, closing her eyes and accepted her fate, waiting for a blow that never came. Instead she felt someone hug her and opened her eyes. "Rock?" She said tentatively.

Rock let go, still smirking, "Bet I had you worried there, didn't I?

Dead Master stared at Rock dumbstruck, "You're, you're...you're in your insane form. You don't want to destroy me or want to force yourself on me? How…"

Rock shifted back into her normal form, "Simple really. I accepted my insanity. I always treated it like it wasn't apart of me, like something to be feared. And I was afraid that I would lose control and eventually hurt you." She frowned, "Hurt everyone, really. So day after day I would push it down to the back of my mind. Probably not the best idea as it grew stronger over time and eventually took over me, not once but twice. But back when I was trapped in my mind, I started to realize that the insanity would always be apart of me and that fear would only keep me from being with you. So I decided to just accept it all and go with the flow, who cares if I'm insane as long as I get to stay with you? Also since my insane counterpart was an extension of myself, I couldn't help feeling that same love for you in that form...even if it was in a different way."

Dead Master stared in disbelief, still uncertain if her eyes were playing a trick on her. She made up her mind and blew up her caution, choosing to just accept this turn of events. She forcefully kissed Rock. "I've been wanting to do that so badly since you lost yourself to the insanity for me."

Rock just smiled, blushing at the recent contact, she smirked mischievously and gave into her newly found intense desires, "My turn." She attacked Dead Master with a heated kiss, hands reaching down slightly as she kissed and stroking the length of Dead Master's sides. Dead Master's face heated up as she let herself melt into the kiss. They stopped kissing for a while and just sat there in each other's arms.

"So what's with all the emotion all of a sudden?" Dead Master raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing, I just want to show you what I really feel around you for once."

"You know, Rock. You don't need to force yourself, even you being emotionless is good enough for me." She pulled Rock closer. Rock said nothing and her face resumed its normal emotionless expression. She enjoyed the feeling of being back with Dead Master. A few long minutes passed until Dead Master and Rock heard a large explosion. A large explosion and Dragon Slayer coming towards them.

* * *

 **So I'm back to school. Which means all stories will be put on hiatus or at least won't be updated for a very long time until I actually find some time to update or write. Don't worry, since I have finished all the chapters for this story, you'll still get all the chapters on time, I just need to edit it and make sure it actually sounds okay.**

Fact #8 I wasn't really sure how to write the part with an Amnesic Mato meeting Rock, so I just decided to go for that OVA scene where she meets Rock (the one I changed a lot) but alter it slightly to match up with the rest of the story.

 **And that's all for this chapter, see you Thursday.**

 **~Shadow**


	10. End

**Yay! Day early since I won't have time to upload this tomorrow. Still tired from school...anyhow you probably don't want to hear about that. Yay! Almost last chapter. I'm going to have an epilogue after this and that will be the final chapter of this story unless I decide otherwise later on in the future. As usual, review, PM, favorite, or follow this story, thanks!**

 **11/28/15: Almost done revising...I'm so close...**

* * *

Dragon Slayer stomped towards them, looking displeased. "Hmph. First you escape, then your little friends delay me, now you've destroyed Insane Shooter, too?! Time. To. DIE!" She yelled furiously, glaring at the two who wished to defy her.

Rock said nothing and summoned her Rock Cannon and Black Blade, shifting into a ready stance. Dead Master, rejuvenated now that she had her Rock back, summoned her scythe and stood at ready. Dragon Slayer charged at them, broadsword raised Dead Master and Rock leaped to the sides as her blade created a small crater where they used to stand, burying the blade up to it's hilt in the ground. She wrenched it out and as she did, Dead Master summoned chains and sent them at her, trying to bind Dragon Slayer and prevent her from moving. Rock landed and fired off some charged shots. Dragon Slayer evaded them both and charged again at Rock. Rock switched the cannon to its Insane bladed mode and blocked, then activated the gun turrets and fired off several shots. The shots hit, grazing Dragon Slayer's cheek and blowing a hole through her leg. Dead Master leaped at Dragon Slayer, scythe swinging around to cleave Dragon Slayer in half. Dragon Slayer grimaced and ignored the pain, rolling to the side narrowly dodging Dead Master's scythe. With no obstacle in front of her, all the momentum gained from attempting to cleave Dragon Slayer in half propelled Dead Master forward and she crashed into Rock.

Dragon Slayer got up, furious. It had been such a long time since she had been almost defeated and these two were actually making her work, fighting. "Hmph, it seems that I may have underestimated you two, even running low on energy, you both still manage to give me a hard time. That hasn't happened in ages, I should really reward you for that. In fact I will, I'll go all out on you, no holding back. It's been so long since I've fought at full power." Dead Master scowled, that wasn't her at full power? All along they've only faced a fraction of her real power? She thought back to the previous clashes she's had with Dragon Slayer and how lucky she had been to get out each time alive. Rock watched Dragon Slayer closely. Dragon Slayer was going to make a move soon and she had to be careful if she wanted to make it out alive with Dead Master and live her life out as Mato and Black Rock Shooter. A red light flared through Dragon Slayer as it healed up all her wounds, leaving her refreshed and looking the same she had before the start of this battle. "Before I was known as Dragon Slayer, when I was just an ordinary otherself like you, I was known as Geshumaru. I had a automaton, also known as Geshumaru. Eventually I learned how to stand up for myself, learned how to fight, learned how to be much more than an otherself. I became much more, slayed dragons and eventually became known as Dragon Slayer. My old automaton Geshumaru couldn't keep up, but I kept blueprints and created more of him. Of course they were never as good as the original, but I suppose they're good enough. Now say hello to my little friend, or rather automatons." She opened two red portals and four large metallic robots came out, menacing in black and imposing, each holding a large broadsword and dagger. Dragon Slayer pointed at Dead Master and told them to attack her. She then slammed her blade into the ground, releasing a wave of red energy that left a deep furrow and headed towards the direction of Rock. She lunged, keeping Rock occupied while her machines kepted Dead Master busy.

Soon Dead Master started to become overwhelmed by the onslaught of attacks from the robots. Rock watched from the corner of her eye and despite all attempts to break free and try to help Dead Master, she couldn't break free from the flurry of attacks from Dragon Slayer. She took hits, wounds opening everywhere and slowly leaking blood. Rock growled, showing emotion for once, she had to get to Dead Master! "Oh, Black Rock Shooter's showing some emotions isn't she?" Dragon Slayer said. Rock grew pissed, and reached inside of her, reaching for that small flame that was different from her usual blue flames. She took a deep breath and let it overwhelm her blue flames, feeling the transformation flow over her, changing her clothes, and felt a slight weight settle over her head. She tilted her head slightly, trying to comprehend everything. For one she saw the girl, Dead Master, her ...lover about to be overwhelmed, then there was another person in front of her. Her, she wanted to kill, she shifted her blade back into it's normal form and lunged, quickly overpowering Dragon Slayer, not caring if she was hurt in the process when all she wanted to do was kill her. Dragon Slayer fell to her knees and saw an opening. She stabbed upwards and into Rock's shoulders, almost severing Rock's arm completely from her shoulder. Rock grimaced, that would hinder some things, but at the same time could solve some problems. She summoned her Rock cannon and blasted Dragon Slayer back forcing her to fly backwards and smash into the cliff. She ripped off her arm and summoned chains, ordering them to latch onto her Insane Cannon Lance and then sending it at the robots currently ganging up on Dead Master. The lance flew and lodged into the back of one of the Geshumarus, Rock then swung the chain around and sent the lanced Geshumaru automaton flying at Dragon Slayer. The Geshumaru crashed into Dragon Slayer, while Rock pulled her lance out. She reattached her arm and waited for it to reconnect again. When it was done, she charged at another Geshumaru, numerous hits on it. By this point only strength of will kept Rock standing from the sheer amount of wounds she had amassed from Dragon Slayer's attacks. Together the two destroyed the rest of the Geshumarus while Dragon Slayer freed herself from the Geshumaru that crashed into her.

Rock bared her teeth, smiling maliciously, enjoying the feeling of ripping into the machines, feelings that she had recently acquired from the first merge. They finished destroying the automatons, leaving an heap of metal and the sound of the wind passing through the heaps of metal. Rock turned around and stared at the girl, smile still affixed to her face. Dead Master took a small step back, scared for Rock's mental being. Rock...Rock was gentle...yes she could be brutal at times but with good reason. She didn't enjoy hurting things or destroying things for fun. She thought back to Rock's explanation and took a deep breath. She had to trust Rock.

Rock looked at the girl...no... Dead Master. She looked frightened, but of what? Dead Master took a slight step back...away from her. Rock tried to make sense of everything and realized why Dead Master was frightened. Her smile slid from her face, she had to be careful not to go too far into her insane state or she'll lose the Rock that Dead Master loves. The Dead Master that she loved, too… And as much power being in her insane form gave her, she wouldn't trade it for Dead Master. She shifted back, armor disappearing and summoned her usual weapons again. Dragon Slayer threw off the lanced Geshumaru, now in pieces, Rock quickly ran forward and held her blade at Dragon Slayer's throat, preventing her from moving.

Dragon Slayer smiled, "I knew you could do it, my dears."

Rock stopped, her blade millimeters away from Dragon Slayer's throat. Dead Master asked, "What do you mean?"

"If your friend could just let me up and take her blade from my throat, I'll be happy to explain everything."

Dead Master hesitated and with a questioning glance at Rock, said "Rock? Your call."

Rock came to a decision and let Dragon Slayer go, but keeps her blade aimed at Dragon Slayer. Dragon Slayer steps back slightly and stretches, "Now where to start...oh yes, an introduction I suppose. First of all, very much like your friend Black Gold Saw, I'm a watcher, and when things in the Otherworld reach a climax where there are only two paths, I am called upon to insure the Otherworld may survive. As such, this time the two outcomes were to either be destroyed at the hands of Insane Rock Shooter, or it could survive and keep on going on if Insane Rock Shooter was somehow put out of commission. So I hatched a plan to either put Black Rock Shooter out of commission and by default Insane Rock Shooter. But one thing I did not account for was you. It complicated things up a little more to where the Otherworld would have been destroyed by you if Black Rock Shooter died. And her love for you was so intense, it practically made her immortal, her will to survive was that strong. So I made some changes and figured out, if Black Rock Shooter was able to merge with Insane Rock Shooter, that would solve all our problems and leave you two with an Otherworld to live in and a not-dead Black Rock Shooter. In addition Black Rock Shooter's love for you was the only thing that helped her merge together with Insane Rock Shooter and ultimately save herself.

Unfortunately at times it seemed like this plan of mine would not work, through several centuries of practice should have helped... anyways I had to force some events and recruited your friends to help. Chariot, or Kagari I suppose, drew Yomi away from Mato in the beginning and ignored her soon afterwards, making her feel lonely, helping her remember her otherself, Dead Master after she made herself forget the events that transpired when Black Rock Shooter went insane the first time. Yuu helped draw Mato away. Black Gold Saw was another thing I didn't plan for nor calculate for however and almost killed Black Rock Shooter. Which by default would have made Mato forget. That wouldn't have been the best thing as it would have the Otherworld be destroyed by you then, since back then Yomi's love for Mato was manifesting, and if Mato forgot Yomi. Well... it would have been overwhelming and probably would have drove you insane, too," At this Dragon Slayer paused, gathering her thoughts. "Now after the events of that and Yomi and Mato went back to the Real World, you and Black Rock Shooter had a moment of peace. But unfortunately the problem of Insane Rock Shooter still hasn't been resolved, and was threatening to overtake Black Rock Shooter, so I had to give you a greater threat so you two would focus on that, and hopefully Black Rock Shooter would realize in order to protect you, she would have to accept all parts of herself including Insane Rock Shooter. And yes, it was Strength who started to throw those shards of metal towards you. That was to try to force Black Rock Shooter and you to realize your feelings earlier. Which worked to some extent. But we still had that insanity, so it was my hope that if I somehow got Insane Rock Shooter to take over Black Rock Shooter, you could bring her back and have her realize that she could better protect you with her insanity and spend more time with you, than fighting against it."

Dead Master tried to speak, but Dragon Slayer cut her off, "And now that everything is solved, I will be taking my leave and never bother you two again." With that said, Dragon Slayer summoned a portal and left.

Dead Master and Rock stood there, absorbing all the information that was given, until they heard a shout. The two turned around and saw their friends coming towards them. Rock slipped out of Dead Master's arms, "I want to have some fun with them."

"Rock? Don't damage them too badly, after all they did help us….even if they didn't tell us what was going on in the first place."

Rock nodded and let them get closer and as soon as they arrived, they started to apologize. Rock and Dead Master listened silently for several minutes. Then Rock's normally emotionless face split into a psychotic gaze and grin. She shifted into Insane, summoned her Insane Cannon Lance, and leaped at them. They ran and Rock chased after them. After a while she stopped and started to laugh. "This is fun." Rock remarked and shifted back into her normal form.

"Why you!" Black Gold Saw started, then realizing the hilarity of the situation began to laugh. Soon everyone was bursting in laughing at the scene that just transpired.

Later on Dead Master and Rock settled down by a cliffside hidden from anyone who would bother to come looking for them. Rock hugged Dead Master closer to her and Dead Master curled up closer to Rock. Dead Master starts to trace the scars on Rock's sides left by Rock's battle with Black Gold Saw. Rock sighs in contentment, and mentally thanked Dragon Slayer and their friends for bringing them together.

"Rock, do you regret anything that happened?" Dead Master's question breaking her sleepy haze.

"No."

Dead Master smiled and settles her head on Rock's chest. "I don't regret anything either."

The two drift off to sleep in each other's' embrace, content to wake up to another day and say three little words, "I love you."

 **~Realworld~**

Mato woke up by a tree at their place overlooking the town with Yomi in her arms. Yomi started to stir and realized she's in Mato's arms. They paused, looking at each other, Yomi remembering about Mato's amnesia and the events in the Otherworld, uncertain if Mato regained her memories and remembers her. Mato started, "I remember somebody…" Yomi felt her spirits rise for a moment. "Her name is Yomi," She paused, "And I love her." With that said she smiled and hugged Yomi again.

Yomi broke into a relieved smile and started bawling. "Welcome back, Mato. I love you, too!" She hugged Mato back.

 **~Somewhere~**

Dragon Slayer watched the scene between Yomi and Mato and smiled, "A fitting end for the both of them. They both went through so much as Yomi and Mato, as Dead Master and Black Rock Shooter. And now the Otherworld is safe, too. Time to go back to sleep until the Otherworld needs me again." She frowned, "Through with my luck that's probably going to be in another century. And with more risks involved…" She sighed. "At least they got their happy ending." With that Dragon Slayer closed the viewing portal, settled down, and went to sleep.

* * *

 **Epilogue will be up Monday. If I see I have a thousand viewers by then I'll release it earlier.**

Fact #9 First scene that I wrote of this story, it's gone through many revisions when I decided to make changes to the plot or changed another scene.

 **Shadow, signing out.**


	11. Epilogue

**Whoa...that was faster than I expected. I thought it would take longer to reach 1k viewers but nope. So you guys will be getting this early. Anyhow a few notes before I start,**

 **When I wrote this it was supposed to be for a one-shot but I thought it would be better if I included it as a epilogue since it kinda does wrap everything up.**

 **This is several months after their fight with Dragon Slayer and because of that fight Mato becomes BRS every night and stays with Dead Master while Dead Master does the same.**

 **And the last note before you guys go on, I would like to say thank you to all those who've reviewed or PM'ed me. They really inspired me at times when I was stuck or helped me make sure I was going the right direction with my story.**

 **11/28/15: I'm done with revisions at last! But not quite done with this story. I still have a little more to work with this story and then I'll stop playing around with this and finally be satisfied with the story as a whole.**

* * *

It was Halloween again and class 3-E was in an uproar. Half of the class was divided between a haunted house, the other was set on a cosplay cafe. Mato, Yomi, Yuu, and Kagari sat calmly in the middle of this argument, uncertain on which side to pick. Saya, subbing for the teacher, sat at the desk nursing a small, growing headache from the growing clamor. Eventually Yomi came up with an idea that combined both options and everyone was satisfied. Saya sighed and mentally thanked Yomi and wrapped up the discussion by summing up the main points to what the class was going to do for the Halloween Carnival. She then set the deadline for making, purchasing, or shopping for a costume by October 30th. Then she left them to plan out the finer details of their Haunted Cosplay Cafe. And thus the rules were set, the food items had to look like various parts of the human body, partly designated to Kagari and the food club people of class 3-E. The artwork and decoration of the class was left to Yomi and the girls from the Art Club. Finally the people who would make the supply runs and bring in the tables and set everything up on the cafe's opening day were Mato, Yuu, and the rest of their classmates with nothing to do.

By lunch their discussion had wrapped up and the girls were in their groups whispering on what costumes they were going to buy or make…. all but Mato's group. It had seemed to them all their costume choices had already been taken by others and they had truly wanted something original as their costumes. Say noticed them sitting together all glum and walked over to sit with them, asking "Why so down?"

"All our ideas for costumes have been taken already." said Yuu glumly.

"Hmm...I see. Then why don't you dress up as your otherselves? I'm pretty sure nobody has taken that option seeing how not many people know about it."

"Um...Saya, that kinda isn't practical. I mean Black Rock Shooter wears a bikini top, there's no way I could wear that to school...nor would I want to." Mato glanced down at her diminutive chest.

"Well for one, you could always substitute parts of your costume, like wearing a shirt instead of a bikini top. As for the other parts like Strength's Ogre Arms, I can help you make those out of cardboard."

"I say we do it, then." said Kagari. The rest agreed and they started drawing up plans on what they were going to wear. Yuu wasn't going to change any part of Strength's outfit and was going to make the arms and tail out of cardboard with Saya's assistance. Mato already had a blue tee with a white star on it, but she was going to stitch in scars on the sides of the shirt of mimic Rock's scars. She had black gloves at home, so she didn't need to worry about those, but the boots and coat she was going to have to buy. Luckily last night she saw boots similar to Rock's for sale online. The coat she might have to buy either online or at a store if she could find it and sew in the star emblems. Then there was the choker...she could find it in the mall or online. She already had the white belt and black shorts. She was pretty much set to go once she had boots, choker, and a long coat with a hood.

Kagari was frowning, she could make the crown out of cardboard and paint it black then order a dress like the one Chariot wears, but the wheels were going to be hard….she could ask Saya to help her with those, those and the skeletal claws that Chariot has in place of hands. And Yomi, she couldn't do Dead Master's old outfit, that would take too long and was too complicated. But Dead Master's current outfit however she could do, she already had a black dress, leggings, and slippers. But the dress needed a little altering and she would have to make the horns, claws, and wings. The horns and wings were fairly easy to do, but the claws were going to be hard, that she would have to ask Saya on how to do.

Two days before the carnival, the foursome all trooped to Yuu's place to try on their assembled costumes with each other and show how each of their respective costumes have turned out. Saya was due to come later seeing how she was stuck after school in an faculty meeting. Mato had found a long coat with a hoodie online, similar to Black Rock Shooter's jacket, but it was missing the iconic star emblem. So she cut them out of white cloth and sewed them on herself. She brought the boots online, too and they looked practically the same as Rock's boots except for the fact that they were flats. And the choker she had found with the help of Yuu at the mall when they had all decided to go shopping together on the weekend. She tied her hair back into uneven pigtails, making sure that one was larger than the other and stepped out of the bathroom, back to the living room to her waiting audience. "So… what do you think?" Mato asked tentatively.

"Dang, Mato...you kinda look almost exactly like Rock except more human, shorter hair, much younger, and an actual expression on your face." remarked Kagari. Mato assumed an emotionless expression and said in a flat, emotionless voice, "Better?" Yuu, Yomi, and Kagari were taken back at the sudden shift in expression and character, somewhat disturbed since emotionless was more of Black Rock Shooter's forte in the Otherworld and this was the Realworld. Normally Mato was bursting with emotions and happiness, the exact opposite of how she acted in the Otherworld.

"Mato, as your girlfriend, I command you to never do that again. At least in the Realworld. That's just too disturbing to see your personality shift so suddenly. That and I miss my cheerful Mato."

"You don't seem to mind at night when we're merged with Rock and Dead Master in the Otherworld."

"Yeah, that's because you're actually Black Rock Shooter then, your face is pretty much always emotionless even if your… actions suggest otherwise."

"Yomiiii…." Mato blushed red.

Yomi smirked, "And there's the Mato I know and love."

"Okay lovebirds, either get a room or quit the lovey-dovey-ness, we don't need that right now. Now who's next?" Kagari butted in.

Yomi stuck out her tongue and said, "I'll go next." And she took her bag and walked into the bathroom to change. Since Yomi had decided to dress up as Dead Master's current more simpler form, her costume was much more easier to make and even simpler to cosplay as. She had altered her dress, leaving a v-line back that ended halfway down her back, revealing part of her back for everyone to see. She added a little white bow to the waist of the dress, and got rid of the white ruffles that formerly adorned the waistline of the dress. She finished slipping on the dress and checked herself in the mirror. Prefect. Then she donned black legging and slipper, pulled on her gloves, horns, and halter with attached wings. She checked her outfit in the mirror once again, nodded, and left the bathroom to go show the others.

Mato's mouth hung open in shock as Yomi walked in. "Yomi...you look…"

"I look?" Yomi raised an eyebrow, waiting for Mato to complete her sentence.

"I'm pretty sure what Mato means to say is that you are almost the spitting image of Dead Master except for the skin tone, either that or she's so stunned by your beauty and wants to make out with you." said Yuu, in place of Mato. Mato nodded in agreement at the translation, still unable to form words at the wondrous sight that was her girlfriend. Yomi smirked and took a seat by Mato, leaning her head on Mato's shoulder mirroring a common position they held when not fighting each other, fighting others, or making out in the Otherworld. "I guess I'll go next, but I'm going to leave the Ogre Arms here. I'll put them on afterwards." Yuu said as she stretched. Then she got up and grabbed her bag. She walked to the bathroom and closed the door. Saya had helped her with the dress helping her sew on the flame embellishments on the edges of the dress. She slipped it on, then donned her black evening gloves. Finally she pulled on knee length white socks and slipped on the shoes. She opened the door and stepped out, then walked into the living room, tugging on her dress slightly to straighten it. "So how do I look?" She struck a pose, "Back to the way you guys first met me?"

Mato pointed to the finished Ogre Arms in the corner, "Almost. Still need to put on your Ogre Arms."

"Right." She walked over and stuck her arms in, positioning them, then struck a pose again. "How about now?"

Kagari gave a thumbs up, "Pretty sure, through, Strength doesn't have a hair clip in her hair. That and her hair is white."

Yuu shrugged, "Close enough."

"My turn, and same as Yuu, I'll put on my wheels after I change. Oh yeah, I totally forgot but I brought some samples of the food that's to be served at the cafe." She pulled out a large box and opened it. Inside were macarons decorated to resemble bloody eyeballs, fish fingers, jelly in the shape of brains, and sandwiches in the shape of hearts. "These are just some that I've made. There's going to be more items on the menu, but I need some people to try these out."

"Sure!" The three chorused in unison. Kagari left for the restroom. Her ordered dress had came in, exactly alike to Chariot's dress in the Otherworld. She slipped it on and zipped up the back. Perfect fit. She pulled on her knee length white socks and attached some cardboard armor to it. Then pulled on her skeletal gloves, pulled her side pony-tail out and placed her crown askew on her head. She frowned at herself in the mirror and fixed her crown, setting it so it was no longer askew. She walked out and into the living room, then sat down and pulled on her wheels and stood up.

Mato gaped at her, food forgotten, somehow managing to form coherent words unlike last time, "Wow, the resemblance to Chariot is striking. I'm pretty sure out of all of us, you look the closest to your otherself."

Kagari smiled, "Thanks." And she sat down completing the circle. "You know, I've been thinking. Halloween's all about...well pretending to be something you're not right? I know our otherselves are representations of who we truly are and all that, but why not act like our otherselves for the entire day of Halloween?" She smirked, "Think of everyone who's going to be shocked at Mato's personality reversal."

Yuu considered it, "Could be fun. I say we do it." At that point Saya walked in, exhausted from the hour-long meeting she had just attended, Kagari offered her some of the remaining food from the large box. Saya took some and looked them over, "I see the costumes turned out great."

"Yep." Yuu replied. "We were just talking about acting as our otherselves for the entire day of Halloween to freak our classmates out and get into the general spirit of Halloween."

"You should do it. It'll be fun." Saya said with a smile.

"Really?" said Mato, dubious.

"Sure, you're never too old to play around. And Kagari, these taste excellent. I can't wait to go to the cafe when it opens. now I'm going off to my room for a bit to take a nap."

"Thanks." Kagari said. Saya left.

"Hmmm….I'll do it if Mato does it." Yomi said thoughtfully, moving into a sitting position, head no longer resting on Mato's shoulder.

"Mato?" Yuu asked.

Mato thought for a bit, spending the day like Black Rock Shooter… It could be fun...but she had to act emotionless all day…but then again it was Halloween, the others wanted to do it too. "Let's do it." Mato said.

Yuu and Kagari smiled, happy at getting their way. Yomi smirked, "You know what this means, right?" She tackled Mato to the floor. She purred in Mato's ears, "You're all mine for Halloween."

Mato blushed, "I was always yours."

"Geez, that's so corny." said Kagari.

"Wow, thanks for ruining a moment." Yomi sniped back.

"Get a room you two, love making may come later and preferably out of our sights." Yuu teased, waggling her eyebrows suggestively.

Yomi blushed red at that comment, images flooding her head on what she wanted to do to Mato. "W...well, there's always time in the Otherworld. But Rock's always expressionless no matter what I do, she barely speaks either."

Kagari and Yuu gaped at her, "Wait, she actually speaks to you? She never talks to us and when we try, she usually ignores us unless we start a mock battle with her. She just retaliates and usually wins most of the matches."

"She never talks to you? Well, if I'm lucky, she smiles sometimes, but that hardly ever happens. It's more common for her to talk in a flat voice."

"Guys, she is right here." Mato piped up, pouting. They all fell silent, until Mato had an idea, "You know, Yomi...for that comment, you've betrayed me…."

"Wha…"

Mato smirked, "You're going to get IBRS'ed as a punishment."

Yomi went pale at the thought of that and the last time Insane Black Rock Shooter came after Dead Master. "Whyyyy?!" She wailed in despair.

" 'Cuz, girl, you drive me crazy."

"No...just. No." said Kagari.

"Eh, it's true. Besides we all know that you secretly enjoy it when I go IBRS in the Otherworld." She paused, "Well, when I don't try to destroy everything and everyone in sight."

"At least we gotten that taken care of, you pretty much do everything I ask in your Insane state. And since you finally have a mind instead of acting on your instincts, now all we have to deal with is your lack of morals and conscience. But I still love you the same."

Mato stuck out her tongue, "Not like I can help it, it comes with the territory. Besides at least I get it back when I go back to my normal state. That and somethings just make more sense when I'm Insane, others don't. I usually just act on that." Mato shrugged.

Kagari and Yuu watched this exchange, speechless. "Anyhow, changing the subject. Let's change back into our normal clothes." The others nodded in agreement and took turns using the bathroom to change back into their school uniforms. When they had all finished changing, Yuu continued with her statement, ending it with, "So now what should we do?"

"Well…."

"No!"

Two days later, it was Halloween and class 3-E had finished putting it's final touches on their Haunted Cosplay Cafe. Everyone was in costume, everyone except for Kagari, Mato, Yuu, and Yomi who had continued to work through the break they were giving to use to change into their costumes..

"Alright everyone into positions and start preparing for the first customers. I want Yuu, Yomi, Kagari, and Mato to go back to the classroom and change into your costumes there. You've been working hard so I want you to take the first shift off and just enjoy the carnival. The others can manage without you for that long." said the teacher. Mato opened her mouth to say something but Yomi and Yuu quickly dragged Mato away while Kagari stayed behind to respond to the teacher. Afterwards Kagari caught up with them in the classroom, explaining that they only had two hours before they had to get back to the cafe. They started to change.

Meanwhile back at the cafe everybody was wondering about Yomi, Kagari, Yuu, and Mato's strange behavior. All day they had been acting different and out of character, the most pronounced changes being Mato, who had been emotionless and mostly silent all day, a stark contrast to her usual happy and upbeat personality. Yomi was a close second, being more expressive and out there compared to her usual quiet demeanor. Yuu was just slightly more quiet and subdued, not really an immense personality shift like Yomi or Mato. Kagari had been more possessive and loud, always carrying around a box of macarons. A common theory going around was that Yuu and Mato were cosplaying as tsundere characters and were getting into character. Yomi and Kagari were cosplaying as yandere characters and were acting as such. Through for Yomi, her yandere tendencies stemmed towards Mato, maybe those two were dressing up as a pair from the same show? Kagari had been pretty possessive of her macarons so maybe she didn't have a love obsession over a human but food? Could it even be described as yandere if it was towards food?

The cafe fell silent as the four walked in dressed up in their costumes. "So girls, what are you supposed to be?" asked the teacher. "And please say it in-character for the spirit of Halloween."

"I am Black Rock Shooter." replied Mato flatly.

"And?" The teacher prompted.

'Can't say I'm an otherself, nobody would really get the reference or term, that and it's supposed to be a secret. I can't really call attention to it.' Mato thought furiously searching for another explanation close to the truth. "I am a hero who fights for someone known as an realself and a being known as Dead Master." finished Mato.

"I'm Dead Master, villain turned hero. I brought Rock back after she went insane." Yomi said after Mato finished speaking."

"Ooh, a role-reversal character. I like it." said the teacher.

Kagari started next, "I'm Chariot. Former rival, I kicked Rock's butt with the help of my mechanical spider and macarons. Unfortunately in revenge she kicked mine." By taking my head off...she grumbled silently in her head.

And Yuu finished the introductions, "I'm Strength. I'm the undertaker of the Otherworld. I helped keep Insane Rock from destroying everything while Rock struggled to pull herself out of insanity the first time."

The class clapped, some of their guesses on why the group's personality changed were correct. A girl dressed as Erza Scarlet from Fairy Tail came forward and asked, "So what anime or manga are you guys from."

Mato thought quickly and replied, "It's an online-based manga published in a blog, but um...I can't seem to remember what it was called."

"Mato!" Yomi smacked her, "I thought we agreed to stay "in-character" the entire day."

Mato schooled her face out if it's sheepish expression and back into her emotionless expression and said flatly, "Right."

"Er...very good, girls. Now off, our carnival's about to open." said the teacher. They said goodbye and left while their classmates were sighing with relief, their theory was confirmed and nothing was wrong with the foursome, just some Halloween spirit. The bell rang for their first customer. They exchanged glances and hurriedly got back to work.

The foursome spent their two hours exploring the carnival and walking around, trying out some rides and checking out the booths. At one point they all brought cotton candy and sat down for a bit, eating it and taking a break. They continued walking around again. Ahead there was a basketball booth with a big prize if you could make it into the top and hardest hoop, and smaller prizes if you could make it into the larger, easier hoops. Mato dragged them all to the game and paid for three shots. "You know, nobody's ever been able to make that top shot three times in a row." said the person working the booth, handing over three balls.

"Really?" Mato said flatly, gauging the force needed to make the shot.

'She's going to go for it.' Everyone thought.

Mato shot, one time, two times, three times and they all made. The person working the booth, gaped. He then collected himself and checked the roster for what prizes the person would get if they made three shots in a row for the hardest basket. "For making the top shot three times, you can pick out three prizes. And for breaking the record and doing something nobody has ever done before at this booth, you get an additional prize." Mato smiled slightly, the first one she's smiled all day. She picked out a spider plushie for Kagari, reminiscent of her mechanical spider in the Otherworld. Yomi received a stuffed chibi skull for her two skulls, helping those two complete their outfits. Yuu got an giant stuffed banana for the fact where she enjoys eating bananas so much. Then it was Mato's turn, she had no idea what to get for herself through. Yomi stepped forward and selected a leek plushie for that one day they went out and saw a concert of Miku. The very same concert that Miku and Luka revealed that they were dating. Mato took it and smiled again, remembering that day. Then remembered that she was to remain expressionless for the rest of the day and hurriedly schooled her face back into an emotionless expression. Kagari checked the time, they had to go back to the cafe to start their shift of class 3-E's Haunted Cosplay Cafe.

 **~Otherworld~**

Rock walked, tugging at the dress she was forced into. Dead Master had thought it would be fun if they switched outfits for Halloween. Which meant for the day Dead Master had become Black Dead Shooter and pranced around wearing Rock's outfit. Rock remembered how Dead Master had looked, her nose spurting out blood again at the images. She wiped the blood away and carefully filed the image away. As for her, she was forced to put on Dead Master's outfit and was christened, Rock Master. She saw Dead Master...Dead Shooter and walked towards her, "Halloween is over. Can I have my outfit back?"

Dead Master smirked at her, "It's so fun dressing like you, through."

Rock held out her hand, "Outfit." Dead Master jumped away. Rock then remembered something she had said two days ago as Mato, "You know…" She started, smirking, "...you never did get your punishment…." Her clothes started to shift, slowly replaced by armor. "You're going to get IBRS'ed." She whispered, transformation complete, against Dead Master's ears.

After Dead Master's punishment was complete, Rock shifted back into her normal non-insane form, complete with her usual outfit. "Now I have to keep your outfit, seeing as you took mine." Rock smirked in reply and pulled her hand from behind her back, revealing Dead Master's clothes. She held them out to Dead Master who took it. Dead Master moved behind some rocks and started to change, "Halloween was fun, that and the look on Chariot and Strength's faces when I walked around wearing your outfit." Rock nodded, that moment had been amusing as they both did spit-takes at Black Dead Shooter and Rock Master. What was even more fun afterwards was the battle they had using each other's weapons. Or rather the battle they tried to have, since neither of them could use their new weapons very well, and Dead Master had almost destroyed part of the ruined city trying to use the Rock Cannon. Dead Master finished changing and handed back the borrowed clothes. Rock took them and sent them back to the pocket dimension where she kept her weapons to offload later at a safe house. Dead Master sat back down and curled up next to Rock. Rock placed her arms around Dead Master's shoulders. "You know, I wonder what it would be like if you acted like you did in the Realworld. Like the part of you that's Mato."

"I am Mato, but I'm also Rock. And besides it just feels...right to act like this in the Otherworld and more comfortable to act more emotional in the Realworld."

Dead Master smirked, "You know for that in-character explanation the teacher had us give, you could have also put silent and brooding." Rock just stared back expressionless and laced her fingers with Dead Master's, ignoring the comment. She then pulled Dead Master closer to her. Dead Master's smirk turned into a soft smile as she melted into Rock. The two watched the sun rise and dozed off.

 **~Realworld~**

Mato woke up on her bed with Yomi in her arms. A day had passed since the carnival and Yomi was over for a sleepover. Yomi stirred, "Mato?" and lifted her head slightly looking at Mato. Mato grinned, "Dead Shooter?"

Yomi blushed, "It seemed fun at the time."

Someone knocked on the door loudly, "Mom says to get up and come down for breakfast, now. you can be all lovey later." Hiro yelled from the other side of the door.

"Hirrroooo!" Mato yelled, preparing to hop out of bed and strange him. Yomi grabbed her shirt and roughly pulled her back onto the bed, then kissed her. Mato's mind fell into a dazed bliss, rage melting away as she relaxed into the kiss. Hiro left, reminding them to hurry up before everything is cold. Yomi pulled away and smiled. Mato mirrored the expression and the two got out of bed, "You know, I heard Miku Hatsune's going to do another concert nearby, and it just so happens I have two tickets to it. You want to go?"

"Sure" The two headed downstairs, hand in hand.

* * *

 **And this is the end of the longest story I have ever written. In the future I may rewrite it, that depends on if I can finish my other writing projects first and if I have enough time for it. Thank you those who've stuck through and read this fanfic to the end. Now here's the final fact of the story,**

Fact #10: Originally this was intended to be a one-shot until I reached halfway through the story. Then I decided to leave it as an epilogue showing how they were afterwards. This was also to answer a request for more Chariot/Kagari and Strength/Yuu moments.

 **Later,**

 **~Shadow**


	12. Omakes And A Last AN

**Omake 1: This is set around the time after Kagari and Yuu left for home and Mato and Yomi decided to stay behind a little longer to help with the cafe. Yeah...this was done because I seriously did not want to do homework...anyhow enjoy!**

"Hey, we're going to leave now. We'll see you at school on Monday." Yuu said, tapping on Mato's shoulder. Mato nodded and went to tell Yomi. Yomi turned around and waved at the two as they departed. Kagari and Yuu waved back and exited.

They walked in silence until Yuu broke it, "Do you really think we did the right thing? Sure they got together and Mato didn't destroy the Otherworld, but do you really think we did the right thing?"

"Yeah. I think we did, helping Dragon Slayer with her plan and all. It may have hurt Yomi and Mato but in the end they came out even stronger. And now at least Mato doesn't have to worry about her insane side trying to take over."

"True. But I still regret having to throw those scrap metal pieces at Dead Master and Rock. I stuck around for a bit and saw how scratched up Rock was anyways…"

"You know she would be fine. Her healing factor is faster than anyone else's in the Otherworld. And if it helps I felt bad when I had to ignore Yomi for a while."

"I remember that...you ended up running to me afterwards and crying...which didn't help your image by the way."

"Oh, stick it. We did get together soon after that."

"True. Not that I minded anyways." The two held hands and smiled at each other. They continued their walk towards home, hand in hand.

* * *

 **Omake 2: Randomness...what happens when Mato decides to punish Yomi in the Underworld. I wanted to keep it at T-rating so we'll leave it at that.**

Rock scooped Dead Master up in a bridal carry and begun to run, heading for a ruined house she knew to be nearby. Dead Master wrapped her arms around Rock's neck. Rock reached the house and gently set Dead Master down and opened the door for her to go in. Dead Master raised an eyebrow and walked in. She didn't expect her to be so restrained. Rock followed in after her and closed the door behind her. Dead Master took in the room, the entire room looked to be recently cleaned unlike most of the houses around here. The walls were barren and empty of any decoration. The room was empty of any furniture save for a bed. Dead Master found herself roughly grabbed by the shoulders and shoved down on the bed, Rock roughly kissing her. Their tongues tangled and twisted against each other in a familiar dance, one they both knew so well. Rock's hand began to go down towards Dead Master's thighs until Dead Master stopped her. Rock raised an eye before Dead Master smirked and flipped their positions. She straddled Rock for a moment before planting a kiss on Rock's lips and ran off. Rock ran after her.

Soon Dead Master stopped running and they found themselves back at the ruins of the dark palace that had started off this entire adventure. Where the place had formerly stood laid a checkered floor perfect for dancing. Dead Master smirked at Rock and jumped down, beckoning for her to follow her. Rock compiled and jumped down. The floor cracked slightly under her metal plating but it held. She started to walk towards Dead Master.

Dead Master was struck by how much more fluid Rock's movements seemed to be. Before when she was in her Insane form, before Dragon Slayer happened, her movements were mechanical and lacking in the small subtleties that made it seem human. Rock smirked, "May I interest you in a dance?" She held out her hand. Dead Master raised an eye and took the offered hand. Dead Master lead them through a set of dancing steps, just slowly dancing to the sound of the wind. Rock stopped for a moment, her breath hitching.

"Rock? What's wrong?" Rock growled, grip tightening. Her eyes were drawn towards Dead Master's chest. Dead Master looked down and realized her scar was showing. "It's fine, Rock." Rock snarled, she wanted to rip apart the person who had etched that heart shaped scar on Dead Master. Dead Master was her's! A shout from Dead Master broke her out from her thoughts. She focused on Dead Master again then tensed, hearing the crackle of someone's feet against the ground. It couldn't be Dead Master, she was standing still. She heard the sound of something rushing through the air at them and pushed Dead Master behind her, summoned her cannon and blasted the rock hurling towards them to pieces.

"Fight!" Chariot yelled as she jumped down with Strength following behind them. Rock exchanged a glance with Dead Master and the two attacked.

* * *

 **Omake 3: Set around a year after the events of Halloween.**

Kagari had shot up in growth leaving Yuu as the shortest of her group to her despair. The two were walking home together as Yomi and Mato had left for a date. They didn't mind, it gave them time to be with each other after all.

"Macaron?" Kagari offered a orange one to Yuu. Yuu took it, she just couldn't get enough of Kagari's delicious macarons.

"You know you could make a business selling these." Yuu mumbled over the mouthful of macarons.

"I could, but that would have to wait. I want to finish college first." Kagari ruffed Yuu's head, grinning. She loved her growth spurt, at least it allowed her to tease Yuu mercilessly.

"Hpmh, I get it, I get it. You're taller. But that means it makes it more easier for me to tickle you!" Yuu began to tickle Kagari, inciting a tickle war.

* * *

 **Yep, I'm done with this story. Thank you readers for sticking with me to the end :D It's been a long journey of around 4 months but I finished.**

 **Until next time,**

 **~ Shadow**


End file.
